Past
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: "I know about messed up. Trust me, I can handle it." Beatrice Prior just wants a fresh start in a place where no one knows about her previous life. But this can prove to be quite difficult when your past just keeps catching up to you. Modern AU. Everyone is in high school. This is a FourTris story, it will just take a little bit to get there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Prologue_

"Stop! Stop!" Beatrice screamed, "I can't take it anymore!"

The sound of Beatrice's voice echoed through the small bedroom. She was currently sitting with her boyfriend, Al, who was trying to push her back onto his bed.

"I have told you so many times, I don't want to have sex when I'm only 17. I want it to actually mean something to me, to the person I'm with, I don't want to just be doing it for the sake of doing it."

Beatrice Prior, the 17 year old from Chicago, had been dating Al Jackson for 5 months now, and almost every time they hung out alone they had this fight. Al didn't share the same views on intimacy as Beatrice, and it was a large problem in their relationship.

Beatrice had been raised a Catholic, she went to church almost every Sunday, and although the Church was very close-minded when it came to some of their morals and beliefs, their view on sex and intimacy made sense to Beatrice. The idea of opening one's self up to someone in the most vulnerable way wasn't exactly what Beatrice saw herself doing in a high school relationship, where she didn't know where they would be in a month, let alone the rest of their lives.

"Babe, come on. You know I love you, and it will mean something to me, to the both of us. Having sex isn't going to ruin what we have, it's only going to make it stronger. Please, I love you so much, and I want to be with you." Al sounded very convincing to Beatrice, and she almost let herself believe that she could do it; she could share her body with her boyfriend, whom she loved dearly, but then, reality hit her.

"No."

"No? Baby, how do you expect us to have a trusting relationship when you can't even trust me enough to sleep with me?"

"I knew it." She stood up from the bed and started to grab her bag when Al's strong hand grasped her arm.

"Knew what?" He asked, with a certain emotion behind his words that Beatrice couldn't quite place. Was it anger, malice, sadness, or just confusion? She couldn't tell.

"That you just want to 'sleep with me' for the sake of getting laid. You don't understand what a big deal it is to me, and you don't respect me enough to not try to have sex with me every time I'm at your house, even though I've told you that I want to wait until I'm married. God, you're such a pig." Her words hit Al in a soft spot, and all of a sudden, it was like a light switched in his head.

"You know what? Maybe I'm tired of having a prude for a girlfriend! My god, it's like you don't even care enough about me to consider how I feel about your stupid waiting till marriage thing. I have needs too, and I can't keep pretending like its fine when you constantly turn me down."

Beatrice stood there for a second, not sure how to respond to the hurtful words that came out of her boyfriend's mouth, and then she snapped.

"You have needs? Are you fucking kidding me? Last time I checked this entire relationship didn't revolve around your fucking penis! It takes two people to have sex, and according to the law, if one person doesn't want it, it's called rape! Do you want to rape me? Do you really want to fucking rape me you asshole?" Beatrice surprised herself with the vulgarity that was coming through her lips, but she couldn't help herself. She was just so fed up of Al not treating her values with respect.

"I don't need to rape you, you bitch, because you know Lauren? Your so-called best friend? Yeah, well we've been hooking up for the past three months. At least she knows how to keep a man satisfied." The secret that Al had been keeping for months had finally slipped out. Beatrice just stood there with her mouth open. She knew when she told Al that she wanted to wait that he would have a hard time with it, she just didn't think that he would actually cheat on her, and with her best friend nonetheless.

"If you think I'm going to drop my pants for you now, you're crazy." Her voice was weak, and she was fighting back tears as she grabbed her bag and headed for the bedroom door. "Have a nice life asshole."

 _Present Day_

It was now three months since that night. When Beatrice walked out that door, she vowed to herself to change. She would no longer be the good girl, always doing what she was told, and instead, she decided she would live her life the way she wanted to, no matter what anyone else said. She also threw the whole 'waiting till marriage' thing out the window, deciding that it wasn't a realistic way to keep a guy, even though she swore off boyfriends as well.

Beatrice Prior, former good girl, virgin, and church-goer, was now Beatrice Prior, partyer, drinker, and class whore.

It didn't matter who started feeling her up at a party, she would almost always end up passed out naked in some bedroom with a guy beside her. She didn't care that everyone always talked about her, it numbed the pain of the scars that Al left her with. He and Lauren started dating almost immediately after him and Beatrice broke up, and she not only lost a boyfriend, she also lost the one person she thought would always be there for her, no matter what.

Now, when they see each other in the halls, they avoid each other's eyes, not wanting to remember the pain they caused each other.

Beatrice didn't make many new friends, she mostly stayed by herself, preferring not to draw more attention to herself than she already had. She didn't speak in class, or hang out with people at lunch, she saved all her socializing for parties, where she downed a few drinks and let go, hoping that one day she'd finally stop hurting.

It was the last day of school before summer break. Beatrice arrived to school like she always did, with her head down and her mouth shut, when all of a sudden everyone started rushing outside to the gardens. She couldn't see what was going on, so she followed the crowd, confused.

Once she was outside, she saw that her classmates were gathered around the large tree that grew in the centre of the gardens. Something was hanging from one of the branches from a rope, but since she was only 5'2, she couldn't see over all of the heads to tell what it was. She started pushing her way through the crowd, and slowly but surely, she made it to a place where she could see what was on the rope, but when she did, she wished she didn't have eyes to see with at all. Hanging by their neck was Al Jackson, her ex-boyfriend, and on the ground beneath his feet was Lauren, crying her eyes out.

Beatrice wanted to run. She wanted to run so bad, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. It felt like time had stopped and all she could focus on was how pale his face was, the face that was once full of life, that she once looked at with such love, now dull and lifeless.

All of a sudden, she felt her feet start to move, but it wasn't away from the scene. She was walking towards the crying girl on the ground. She knelt down beside her, and placed a comforting hand on her back. Even though they had been through so much and were no longer on speaking terms, at one point, they shared everything, and Beatrice couldn't overlook that.

"Lauren, I-I'm so sorry." Beatrice's voice was shaky, and when Lauren looked up, she almost felt her heart break. Even though this was the girl Al cheated on her with, Beatrice could tell that she really did love Al with all of her heart, and that meant something.

"I just don't understand why he would do something this. I though he was happy." Lauren's voice broke when she spoke, and it took all Beatrice had not to start crying with her.

"Everyone has their own little demon. I do, and Al probably did too. You can't blame yourself for anything that happened, you could not have stopped this, no one could have. Al chose this for himself, and now we have to live with his choice." Beatrice stood up , feeling very claustrophobic suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be here right now. I know that we've been through a lot, but if you need to talk about it, please, call me." And with that, Beatrice took off into the school. She made her way to her locker, and once it was opened, a small piece of paper fell to the ground. She picked it up, and upon reading it, felt her world stop.

 _This was all your fault. You fucked my life up, and I hope you can live with the guilt of knowing that I killed myself because of you._

Beatrice knew exactly who wrote this, and she couldn't stop herself now. The tears were flowing freely down her face, ruining her makeup that she had put on perfectly that morning. She felt sick, and in a panic, she slammed her locker shut and ran out of the school, not bothering to look behind her as she began to freak out.

Al was dead because of her. She was the reason he felt the need to take his own life. Her breathing became rapid, and she sat down at the nearest tree she could find and let it all out. She couldn't see through the wave of tears coming from her eyes, and she was sure if anyone saw her they would assume she was crazy.

A million thoughts rushed through her mind, and she couldn't focus on just one to pay attention to. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions, and she didn't know which one she should feel. Should she be mad at herself that Al considered her the reason for killing himself? Or should she be angry that could have prevented it but she didn't? Maybe she should feel sad that the boy she once loved was dead, or happy that he was finally out of her life.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

A voice spoke to her through the whirlwind of things going through her mind and she wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up at the stranger who was standing a few feet away from her. He was tall, with dark hair, and he looked very mysterious.

"Do I look alright to you?" Even though she was having one of the worst moments of her life, she still managed to keep the attitude she had developed over the past months.

The man chuckled and said, "I guess that was a dumb thing to ask when you're clearly not fine. The better question is what's wrong?"

Beatrice hesitated. Here she was, alone and vulnerable, and a strange man was talking to her.

"I promise I'm not going to kidnap you or sell your organs on the black market," the man joked, which got a small laugh out of Beatrice.

"That's the type of thing someone would say if they were going to do that."

"Well, it's really your call."

Beatrice took a long, hard look at the man in front of her, and noticed his eyes. They were a spectacular shade of blue, wait, more like a mix of many shades of blue. The pulled her in, and she had a hard time pulling her eyes away from his gaze.

"I guess you don't seem like a criminal."

The man laughed, and it almost made Beatrice forget about everything going on in her life.

"Tell me what happened, please. I hate seeing pretty girls cry." The way this man called Beatrice pretty stood out to her. She had been called pretty before, but the way he said made her believe for the first time since the breakup that she really was pretty. She could feel her cheeks start to warm up, and she looked at the ground.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's pretty messed up." The man got a faraway look in his eyes, and said something that chilled Beatrice to her core.

"I know about messed up. Trust me, I can handle it."

So Beatrice agreed, and poured her heart out to this stranger in the middle of a park. He sat quietly, and listened intently to every word she had to say. She didn't bother leaving anything out, from her relationship with Al to her late night party experiences to what happened that morning, because hey, it's not like she'll ever see him again.

When Beatrice finally returned home, it was 4:25. She opened the door to her house and her brother, Caleb, immediately started bombarding her with questions about where she'd been.

"Relax Caleb, after what happened this morning at school I just went to the park to cool down. I really couldn't handle being around people, and besides, today was the last day, it's not like we were going to do anything besides watch movies all day."

She didn't bother telling Caleb about the note she found, or her heart-to-heart with a stranger in the park because she didn't want him to freak out more than he already had. They were only 10 months apart, and even though he wasn't a full year older than her, he still acted like she was so young and reckless, and that he needed to make sure he was responsible enough for the both of them. He seemed to accept her answer, and Beatrice climbed up the stairs to her room.

She flopped herself down on her bed, the stress of the day finally taking its toll on her body. Before she passed out, there was only one thing on her mind.

 _I need to get out of this place._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beatrice stepped off of the plane with her luggage in tow. She looked around her as she walked towards the airport building, taking in the change of scenery. To her, Chicago was so bland and boring. She had lived there her whole life, so it got tedious having to look at the same thing every day.

She was very surprised when her parents agreed to allow her to attend Divergent Boarding School. It was all the way in Sacramento, California, and they weren't coming with her. Caleb actually told her she was insane when she confided in him about wanting to leave Chicago.

"Mom and Dad will never agree to that, you're 17! You don't know how to live away from home, and you're insane if you think you can," she remembered him saying. But look where she was now. In a new city, surrounded by thousands of new faces, and no one knew who she was or what she did. She was ready for a fresh start.

Once she passed airport security, she hailed a taxi, directing the driver to take her to the school. The ride was short, only taking about 10 minutes, before the car pulled up in front of a large black gate.

"This is as far as I can take you." The cab driver said from the front.

"Thank you, and don't worry, my legs could use some exercise after the plane ride."

Beatrice opened the door, after paying the driver, and grabbed her luggage from the trunk. The taxi drove off as she approached the gate, and she gingerly pushed it opened. It was heavy and rusted, and it creaked while moved. As she moved farther onto the campus, she was in awe. There were 5 large buildings, set up in a semi-circle, and in front of them all was a beautiful garden with a large willow tree standing tall in the centre.

Beatrice stopped when she saw the tree, the picture of Al's lifeless body on her mind. She slowly shook her head, telling herself that she couldn't think about that. But it was so hard. That image was the only thing she thought of the entire summer. She would wake up in the middle of the night, racked with guilt, crying because it was her fault.

She mustered up the courage to keep walking, and headed towards the centre building, seeing as it was marked 'Office'. She went inside, and saw a lady sitting at a desk. She didn't look like the typical secretary type, considering she had a long purple streak in her jet black hair and was wearing a leather jacket. She looked up from her computer as Beatrice made her way towards her, and Beatrice noticed some tattoos peeking out from under her shirt.

"Hi, can I help you?" The lady asked. Beatrice looked at the name plate on the desk which read 'Tori Wu'.

"Um, yes, Ms. Wu-" She was cut off.

"Please call me Tori, everyone does."

"Oh, uh, okay, Tori, hi. I'm Beatrice Prior, I'm a new student, and I was just wondering if I could get my schedule, locker, and dorm number?" Her voice was small, and Tori could tell that she was uncomfortable around new people.

"Of course sweetie, let me just print it out for you."

Tori typed furiously on her keyboard, and soon the printer was whirring as a sheet of paper was printed out. She grabbed the paper and handed it to Beatrice, explaining that everything I needed was on the page. Beatrice thanked her and turned to leave, but Tori called out for her to stop.

"Sorry, but do you have a preferred name that I can tell the teachers to call you? Many students here go by nicknames so I just had to ask."

Beatrice thought to herself for a moment. A nickname would be the perfect first step to creating a new life for herself here, so she answered.

"Yes actually. Tell them to call me Tris."

Tori smiled at her.

"Great, I will send out an email."

Beatrice, no _Tris_ , thanked her again, and when she turned to leave, a blonde girl came running through the door,

"Sorry I'm late Tori! I ran into Uriah and you know how it is with him, I had to stop and catch up about our summers, and then we just lost track of time and I am so so sorry I can't believe I was late it will never happen again!" The girl talked so quickly that Tris barely understood what she was saying. Tori just laughed quietly.

"Marlene, it's okay, you were only a minute late and Tris is still here." Upon hearing her name, Tris lifted her head, confused.

"Wait what?" Tris asked, looking back and forth between the Marlene and Tori.

"Oh I'm so sorry I completely spaced. All new students get a tour of the campus when they arrive. Without it, they would be far too lost to ever get to where they need to be. This is Marlene, she's going to give you your tour, you know, show you to your classes, your dorm, your lockers, and just explain what all the buildings are and the basic rules of the school." Tori explained to Tris, who nodded.

"Okay, well let's get started! Can I see your schedule?" Marlene asked. Tris couldn't tell so far if she liked Marlene. She seemed a little preppy and Tris didn't know if she could be around someone who was so happy all the time. She handed Marlene the piece of paper that Tori had printed out for her, and Marlene got a huge smile on her face as she looked over it.

"We're in the same dorm! Oh this is so exciting! You're going to love it, it's me and my two other friends Christina and Shauna. We had another roommate last year named Lynn but she had to move back home. We were worried we would end up with someone we didn't like, but I can already tell that you'll fit right in with our friends." As Marlene talked excitedly about her friends, Tris changed her mind about her. If she was going to be living with her, she might as well play nice. Besides, some friends would be nice. Tris didn't want to repeat last year.

"Okay, so let's take you to your dorm, our dorm, so you can drop your bags off and change into something else, and I think Christina and Shauna are there right now so you can meet them too, and then we'll get started on the rest of the tour." Marlene led the way into the building farthest to the right, and she explained that each building had a different purpose.

The office building had the principal and vice principal's offices, along with the registration office and the guidance counsellors office. The first floor was basically all offices, and that was where you went if you got in trouble or needed something from the faculty. The other floors in the building were the teacher's dorm rooms. Each teacher got their own room, and Marlene explained that sometimes they got a little too wild on their nights off. The two buildings to the right were the student's dorms, the boys and then the girls. There was supposed to be no one of the opposite gender in the other building, but the students had found ways to get around that, figuring out where the best places outside of the dorms were to hook up, or just figuring out how to sneak a boy or girl up to their room.

The two buildings on the left were the academics building and the athletics building. The academics building was where all the classes were held, except for any classes pertaining to athletics, those were in the other building, which was farthest to the left. Inside there was a gym, a pool, tennis courts, volleyball courts, basketball courts, and an ice rink, along with rooms for exercise classes and private training rooms. Tris was very surprised when Marlene said that there was an entire floor dedicated to self defense, including knife throwing, gun training, and hand-to-hand combat.

"Isn't that a little unsafe for a school?" Tris had asked, concerned for her safety.

"Oh don't worry, anyone on the floor has to be monitored by trained instructors, and no weapons are allowed to leave that floor. The school makes it very safe for us," Marlene explained, however, Tris wasn't entirely convinced.

When they entered the girl's dorms, Marlene immediately went to the elevator on the left side of the room. When Tris entered, Marlene hit the button for floor 4. The elevator dinged and the pair stepped out on the carpet.

"So our dorm is room 406, just follow me."

Tris did as she was told, following Marlene to the door marked 406. Tris noticed that instead of a place for a key, there was a number pad. She asked Marlene about it.

"The school had too many people locking themselves out of their rooms so they redid all the dorms to have passcodes instead of keys. They change every month though, something about keeping it a little safer." Marlene rolled her eyes as she said this, and Tris could tell that she thought it was stupid.

"Anyways, our code should be on your schedule, so why don't you go ahead and give it a try."

Beatrice looked at the sheet of paper and saw the code typed at the top beside the room number. She pushed the numbers it and the door unlocked. She pushed the door all the way open and was met with the sight of a shirtless girl on top of a shirtless guy. Marlene walked in behind Tris and mumbled something under her breath that Tris couldn't understand.

"For fucks sake can you two not keep your hands off each other for 20 minutes?" Marlene asked the couple, who didn't seem to realize that there was an unfamiliar face in the room with them.

The girl replied to Marlene. "You said you were giving a tour so me and Zeke decided to take advantage of our time alone."

"You weren't actually alone Shauna! I was here the whole time!" A voice shouted from one of the bedrooms. The girl, Shauna, just laughed before getting off of the boy, Zeke. She looked around for her shirt and as she did, she noticed Tris standing by the door looking very uncomfortable.

"Marlene you didn't tell me we had company! Who's this?" Shauna asked, looking back at Marlene.

"This is the girl I'm giving the tour to, Tris, and she's our roommate." Marlene explained. At this point, the girl came out of her bedroom to see what was going on.

"Well, I apologize that you had to see that, but if you're going to room with us you should get used to it." Shauna winked at Tris when she said the last part, which Tris laughed at.

"Well I'm just going to go babe, I think the boys are waiting for me anyways." Zeke had found his shirt and kissed Shauna on the cheek on his way out. "Nice to meet you Tris!" He called as her closed the door.

"Nice to meet you too!" She called back before turning to look at the girls.

"Okay, so obviously this is Shauna. She is very open about her relationship with Zeke sometimes," As Marlene said this, she pretended to throw up, which cause all the girls to laugh, "but she is one of the most loyal and trustworthy people you'll meet. I think you two will really like each other." Tris smiled at Shauna and stuck her hand out for a handshake, but instead, Shauna pulled her in for a tight hug, which surprised Tris.

"Sorry," Shauna said as she pulled away, "I just love giving hugs, and I can already tell we're going to be great friends. I mean, you've already seen me half naked so I'd say we're pretty close." She winked at Tris, causing a smile to break out on her face.

"I think so too." Tris agreed.

"And this here is Christina. She loves shopping, she will literally drag you out at 9 in the morning to a mall and spend the entire day there. She's crazy, I swear, but she's also incredibly honest, which sometimes is a bad thing, not going to lie, but it comes in handy, especially when you're about to make a very stupid choice." Marlene explained, to which Christina laughed.

"I'm not that bad! I just know how to get really good deals on very expensive stuff." Christina said.

"Honey, promising to show the male workers your boobs if they give you their employee discount does not count as a great deal." Shauna said pointedly, looking back at Christina who smirked.

"Hey, it works! I've gotten some great stuff out of it, and it's not like no one's seen them before, I mean you guys remember when that picture got spread around two years ago."

Beatrice just stood, watching the three friends talk about what had happened, and she felt happy. She was finally in a place where she felt she fit in, and these girls were all extremely nice to her for just having met her that day. Maybe she could even trust them with her biggest secret, but not for a long time.

"So that room over there is yours, just put your stuff in and when we get back after the tour you can unpack. But get changed out of those clothes, Tori told me you were on a long flight earlier."

Beatrice smiled at Marlene and dragged her suitcases to the room she had pointed at. She opened the door and looked around. There was a bed in the middle, and a desk to the side. There was one dresser with a small TV on top and a closet.

She set her stuff on top of the bed and pulled out a pair of black ripped jeans, a white crop top, and her favourite oversized cardigan, changing out of the leggings and sweatshirt she had been wearing. Once she was dressed she went back out into the living area and looked around. There was a small kitchenette opposite the door with a few cupboards, a fridge, and a microwave. Along one wall was a couch, the one that Shauna and Zeke seemed to have a lot of fun on, and on the other wall was a large flat screen TV and many different game consoles and a DVD and Blu-Ray player. There were four doors, which Tris assumed led to each of their bedrooms.

"Ready to go?" Marlene asked, and Tris nodded. The two left after saying goodbye to Christina and Shauna, and Marlene started her tour with the academics building, showing Tris where all of her classes were. She explained how each floor was a different subject area, the first floor being English, the second math, the third science, the fourth arts, and the fifth was just random classes that didn't belong to one of the previous four floors.

She also explained how each floor's lockers were for a specific grade. The first floor was for the freshman, the second for the sophomores, the third for the juniors, and the fourth for the seniors. The fifth floor had lockers, but they were only used if there was no more space. The lockers were also alphabetical, so Tris' would be near other people with a last name that started with 'P', which turned out to be Zeke and his twin brother Uriah, whose last name was Pedrad.

Tris followed Marlene through the school, trying to remember everything she was saying. Marlene helped her find and open her locker, which already had all of the school supplies she needed for the year. She saw that a copy of her schedule was taped on the inside of the locker door, and she looked over it, mentally imagining where each class was.

8:30-9:15: Advanced Functions (210)  
9:25-10:10: English (103)  
10:20-11:05: Intro to Psychology (506)  
11:15-12:00: Photography 101 (409)  
12:00-1:00: Lunch Break  
1:00-1:45: Chemistry (304)  
1:55-2:40: Co-ed Gym (Athletics Building Floor 2)

She hoped that at least one of her roommates would be in each of her classes, otherwise she would be the weird new kid with no friends for 45 minutes. She reminded herself to compare schedules with them when they got back to the dorm.

Once Marlene was done with the academic building, she led Tris into the athletics building and explained how it was set up. The first floor had the pool and the ice rink. The second floor was the gymnasium, which was used during gym classes, and the workout centre, both of which students could use during their free time. The third floor had the volleyball and basketball courts, and the fourth floor was where workout classes were held and the private training rooms were located. Finally, on the roof were the tennis courts. Behind the building were the soccer and football fields, plus a 400m track and a baseball diamond.

After what felt like hours of walking, but in reality was more like 45 minutes, Marlene was leading Tris back to their dorm. They walked in and Tris let out a sigh of relief that Shauna and Zeke were not getting intimate on the couch, which left the piece of furniture open for Tris to fall on.

"I seriously think my feet are about to fall off," she complained to Marlene, who rolled her eyes.

"Dude, chill, we weren't even walking for an hour."

Tris just groaned from the couch, thankful that she didn't have to be on her feet.

"Go unpack your stuff, you wimp." Marlene said as she pulled Tris up. "Some of our friends are coming over in a bit so you can meet some people."

"More people? I think I've had enough of people for the day."

"Oh quit complaining and get ready."

Tris agreed and went into her to start unpacking. She put away all of her clothes into the dresser and closet and started to make her bed with the bedding and sheets she brought from Chicago. Even though she chose to leave, it felt nice having a piece of home with her.

She decided to have a shower, feeling gross after the long day she had. It was only about 5 o'clock, but she was dead tired. She didn't know if she'd be able to hang out with a bunch of people without falling asleep, but she would try. She hoped that she would fit in with the group. She never had to experience being the new kid before so she didn't know if they would like her or not, but she hoped they would. After all, they were her roommate's friends, so whether she liked it or not, they would be hanging around.

She made her way to the one bathroom in their dorm, grabbing her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and razor on the way. She let herself relax in the shower, taking time to wash her hair and body and shaving her legs. She had probably spent a good 30 minutes in there before deciding she was done and turning off the water. She opened the curtain and was met with the cold air. She quickly dried off and put her wet hair up in a towel. She wrapped a second towel around her body, not wanting to get dressed just yet, and opened the bathroom door.

What she expected to see was an empty room, maybe the girls talking on the couch or watching TV, but she did not expect to enter a room containing three guys she didn't know, wearing nothing but a towel.

She could feel her cheeks heat up as the guys stared at her. She looked at them and noticed that she did know one of them, Zeke.

"Well, well, well, I know you've seen half naked but I didn't expect you to move so fast Tris," Zeke told her with a wink, obviously joking. Tris laughed.

"Well, this has been fun boys, really, let's do it again sometime, but if you'd excuse me, I really should be going." Tris joked as she made her way to her room. One of them shouted after her.

"If you don't feel the need to put clothes on, that's okay with me!" He proclaimed. Tris just shook her head as she closed her door.

She grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized band tee from her dresser, deciding that she didn't need to wear something nice for these boys. After changing and putting her damp hair up into a bun, she exited the room, seeing that her roommates had joined the group of boys.

"So now that I'm dressed, who are you guys?" She asked. Zeke answered before the other two could.

"Well you obviously know me, but this," He pointed towards a blonde haired boy, "is Will, and this," he pointed towards the boy that told Tris she didn't have to put clothes on, "is my twin brother, Uriah. I am obviously the better looking brother, and I know that this will break your heart, but I am already dating the most amazing girl ever, and I am very happy, so you can have him." Tris laughed as Zeke talked about Uriah, and Shauna leaned over to kiss his cheek, signalling that he had said something right.

Tris waved to the two boys, and sat down on the ground next to Christina, who was making googly eyes at Will, who was making them back.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tris asked Christina, who blushed.

"No, no, we're just friends, but I really like him."

"It looks like he likes you too, you should ask him out!" Tris encouraged Christina, who shook her head.

"No I couldn't do that, I'm too scared he'd say no." She admitted to Tris.

"Are you kidding? He obviously likes you back. I say go for it."

"Thanks Tris." Christine smiled at her.

"No problem." She answered, then turning back to the group, she asked them, "Isn't it a little weird that it's an uneven group? I mean, there are three guys, and four girls. I made things uneven." Tris looked around at everyone. Zeke decided to answer.

"No don't worry, we're actually not uneven, there's one more guy, but Four's running a little late."

"Four? What kind of a name is that?" Tris asked him, confused.

"It's his nickname, but don't ask him about it because he gets a little mad when people talk about it. He should be here anytime though," he answered. Tris nodded in understanding. As she was about to open her mouth to ask a question, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Marlene shouted, getting up to let who Tris assumed to be Four inside. Tris stared at the door, wanting to know who this guy was, but Marlene blocked her view. He sat down on the arm rest of the couch after taking his shoes off, which finally gave Tris a chance to look at him, but she couldn't believe what she saw.

It took him a second to look up at her, but when he did, she knew. She saw his eyes, the various shades of blue, the way they drew her in, and she didn't know what to say.

Sitting across from her was the stranger she had poured her heart out to in a park two months ago. And judging by the look on his face, he recognized her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris didn't know what to think as she stared into his eyes. Here she was, trying to leave her past behind and start over, when the one person who knew everything that had happened showed up. She thought they would never see each other, hell, they didn't even know each other's names. There was a one in a million chance that they would ever see each other again, so she had let herself break down completely, needing someone to listen to her pain.

What kind of bad luck did she have for this person to show up in the same city, at the same boarding school, and be friends with the same people?

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he couldn't either. Everyone else in the room was looking between the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on, when Tris stood up and ran out of the room. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Four stood up and went after her.

He found her in the stairwell at the end of the hall, sitting on one of the steps, clutching her knees and trying to control her breathing. He slowly walked towards her until he stood directly in front of her. Tris couldn't look up at him, too ashamed of her past, and instead stared at the wall behind him. He didn't know what to say, so he simply sat down beside her and waited for her to look at him.

He heard a door open, and looked into the hallway, seeing his friends start to come out of the room. He simply shook his head at them and they went back inside.

After about 5 minutes of just sitting, Tris started to speak.

"You were supposed to be in Chicago. I was never supposed to see you again. You were a stranger. Why was I so stupid? I trusted a complete stranger and look what happened. I didn't even know your name, you didn't know mine, and that was how it was supposed to stay. You were supposed to go on with your life and not think about me ever again." She was talking fast, not necessarily to Four, but more to herself. Four interrupted her.

"Just because things are supposed to go a certain way doesn't mean they always do. Life has a way of doing whatever it wants, and sometimes it's a good thing." At this, Tris looked at him, her eyes wide.

"A good thing? How is this a good thing? I just wanted to start over in a place where no one knew about me. I wanted to move on from my past, but now you're here. How can that be a good thing?" Tris looked at him with tears in her eyes, wanting so badly to not exist at that moment.

"You said that I was supposed to go on with my life and never think about you again, but how was I just supposed to forget the girl who trusted me with her secrets? I thought about you all the time, wishing I could have gone back and gotten at least your name. I felt like a huge asshole for just leaving, I should have helped you more, there must have been something that I could have done." Four couldn't look at her, too embarrassed about what he did, or didn't do.

"Hey, you did all that you had to. I only needed someone to talk to, someone to tell everything that I had been feeling. I didn't expect you to magically solve my problems. I knew that my problems couldn't be solved. Don't feel guilty about this." She put a hand on his shoulder, and at her touch, he shivered.

"I really am sorry about everything that happened to you. You didn't deserve it, any of it. You're a good person, and if a new life is what you think will make you happy, then I hope that you get everything you wanted here." He said this in the most sincere way that Tris couldn't help but believe that she could be happy, for once. She smiled at him, and he returned it, standing up.

"I think we should probably head back now. They're all going to be wondering about what happened, so what do you want to tell them?" He offered her his hand, and she took it, standing up.

"Well obviously I don't want them to know about my past, so can we just say we had a fling or something back in Chicago? But we're all good now, so there's no awkwardness or anything." Tris asked this shyly, not looking at him, fearing that he would react badly to her proposition, but instead he smiled, and took her hand in his.

"I like it. So, babe, how long were we an item?" he asked smugly. She punched his shoulder.

"All we did was go on a few dates, we were nothing serious, _babe_." Four laughed at this, throwing his head back.

"So why were you in Chicago anyways? It looks like you've been here your whole life."

"Well, I live here with my dad. My mom lives in Chicago so I visit her when I have a break from school." Four answered her question and Tris nodded her head.

"I see, I see."

They had reached Tris' dorm room, and she punched in her code, not really wanting to go back inside but knowing she had. She slowly opened the door and six faces stared at her and Four, who was behind her.

"Hi there." Tris managed to say, which caused all of them to start asking questions, mainly about what was going on, how they knew each other, why they were out there for so long, and more.

"Calm down everyone. Have a seat and we will explain everything." Four spoke calmly, but strongly, and their friends listened to him, sitting on the couch and the ground. They looked up at the two expectantly, and Tris sighed.

"Well, I moved here from Chicago. I'm sure most of you know that Four here visits his mom, who lives in Chicago. We happened to meet, and we went out on a few dates. Nothing too serious, it ended pretty quickly, so don't get any ideas." She looked at the girls when she said this, and they sunk back into their seats. She knew they would have loved the idea of her and Four dating, but she had to shut that down.

"Well, when he walked in and I realized who it was, I was just very overwhelmed with, uh, feelings, so I ran out. But we talked and everything is all good. There's no awkwardness or anything, we are friends. End of story." Tris finished telling them what "happened". Four just stood beside her, nodding along to her story. The group was silent for a second before Christina spoke up.

"Well that's boring." Everyone burst out laughing at her blunt comment, but Tris was glad that they didn't interrogate the two of them, knowing that would probably blow their cover.

After that whole situation was over, the eight friends just talked about anything and everything, until they looked at the clock and realized it 10:25.

"Shit." Will exclaimed. "Guys we have to go, now. We're going to miss curfew, and you know if we're not there in 5 minutes Mr. Eaton is going to give us detention for a month."

The guys all stood up, quickly grabbing all of their things before rushing out into the hallway, yelling their goodbyes as they ran to their room.

When they were gone, the girls sat back down on the couch.

"Who's Mr. Eaton?" Tris asked.

"He's the principal, and he's extremely strict. If you get caught breaking any rules, like curfew, he gives you detention, which usually happens to be cleaning duty. It's disgusting, I got detention last year for falling asleep in Ms. Matthews's class, but you couldn't blame me, she's so boring. Anyways, he made me clean the boy's locker room. You think it smells bad from the outside, it is a thousand times worse when you're in there." Christina shuddered at the thought of her experience.

"Trust me, you do not want to get on his bad side. I heard that he abuses his son, but no one has any actual proof of it so the police can't do anything. I wish I knew who his son was, maybe we could help him. Apparently he goes to this school." Shauna stated, but none of the girls had ever met anyone with the last name Eaton.

The topic of conversation had taken a dark turn, so in order to lift the mood, Marlene turned to Tris to ask her a question.

"So why did you move here from Chicago anyway?" Tris was taken aback by her question. She didn't know what to say, but she could tell that the girls wanted an answer, and were confused by how long it took Tris to reply.

"Oh, uh, I was just bored of it. I needed a change." That was true, she was bored of Chicago, so at least she wasn't lying to the girls who had made her feel so welcome. They seemed to accept her answer, and soon they all bid each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

Tris changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She was exhausted from her eventful day, and fell asleep very quickly.

When she woke up the next day, it wasn't by choice. Christina had barged into her room to tell her that they were all going shopping that day, and if she wasn't out of bed in the next five minutes, she would pour a bucket of ice water on her.

When Tris heard this, she immediately shot out of bed, not wanting to get water dumped on her. She decided to wear black leggings and a grey t-shirt. She grabbed her white converse and put those on as well. She put a little bit of concealer and mascara on, and brushed her hair, deeming herself presentable. When she exited her room, she found the other girls ready to go.

"Let's get some food, we have a long day ahead of us." Shauna said, opening the door. Tris tried to remember where the Cafeteria was, but she couldn't, so she just followed behind the girls. They led her down the stairs and outside and started walking towards the boy's dorm building.

"Wait, I thought that we weren't allowed in the boy's dorms? As a matter of fact, how were they even in our dorm last night?" Tris remember what Marlene had said to her yesterday, and was very confused.

"Oh, I'm required to say that to all the new kids. Technically, it's a rule, but they don't enforce it anymore. They just hope that by telling new students they won't try to hoe it up right away." Marlene explained to her. Tris thought it was stupid, but who was she to criticize.

They entered the building and went to the left, where the cafeteria was. They got in line, and Tris grabbed some pancakes and juice. When she finished filling her tray, Tris looked around the room and saw Uriah waving at them. The girls walked over to their table, and Tris sat down beside Uriah, with the other girls filled in the rest of the spots. Tris noticed that Four wasn't at the table, just Zeke, Will, and Uriah, and she asked if they knew where he was.

"Looking for your boy toy?" Christina smirked at Tris, who blushed.

"No, I was just wondering," she said in response. Uriah nudged her with his elbow, raising his eyebrows at her. Tris just laughed at his antics. She looked across the table and saw Marlene looking at the two of them sadly, and Tris wondered what was wrong, deciding to ask her about it later.

As they ate breakfast, the group didn't really talk, instead they were focused on the food in front of them. Tris couldn't help but notice that Four didn't show up, and she was getting worried. Finally, they were done, and the girls bid goodbye to the boys to head off to the mall. Tris volunteered to take everyone's trays to the garbage, telling them that she would meet them outside. As she was making her way out the doors of the cafeteria, she ran into a wall. Well, actually it was a person.

"Shit man, watch where you're going would ya." Tris said without looking up.

"I apologize, you see, you're just very short." A voice she recognized teased her, and she looked up to see Four standing in front of her. The smile she had on her instantly dropped as she noticed a large bruise on the right side of his face.

"Oh my god what happened to you? Who did this?" Tris couldn't help being concerned about his wellbeing, she felt a connection to him.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing really, I just slipped in the shower and hit my face on the side of the bath tub." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, where she could see parts of a tattoo creep out the top of his t-shirt, and he avoided looking in her eyes, so Tris knew he was lying.

"I'm serious Four, are you in some kind of trouble?" His eyes darted around the room, focusing on anything but the girl in front of him.

"Tris, just drop it. You don't know what you're talking about," he said, before stalking off to the table Tris was just at and sitting with his boys.

Tris was extremely confused at their interaction, wondering why he was lying to her about how he got that bruise, but she decided to trust him, because like he said, she didn't know what she was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What took you so long?" Christina asked as Tris came out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I just ran into Four and was talking to him." Tris explained, and as she did, she could see smiles start to form on her friends' faces.

"No, no, no, it is not like that! I know what you guys are thinking and it's not true. Me and Four are just friends." Tris said in defense.

"Oh come on Tris. You guys were a thing before, and now you go to the same school, not to mention you're friends with the same people. It's like fate wanted you two to be together." Marlene cooed.

"God, don't talk to me about fate. It hasn't done a very good job for me in the past." Tris said, thinking about her life in Chicago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shauna questioned.

"Nothing." Tris answered, walking away. "You guys coming or what?" She called behind her. The other three were puzzled, but followed after her anyway.

They got off the city bus at the mall, and immediately Tris was whisked away into what felt like a thousand stores, forced to try on outfit after outfit after outfit. Some things she did like, and she bought them, but some of the items Christina threw her way revolted Tris. They reminded her of her old ways, of slutting it up to get a guy, and she refused to try them on.

It was around 5 o'clock when they finally returned from the mall with many, many shopping bags on their arms. When they got to their dorm, all Tris wanted to do was flop down on the couch. Her plan, however, was ruined by the discovery of four boys already sitting there.

"Why are you guys in our room?" Tris asked, choosing to lie down on the floor since the couch was taken.

"Oh, I texted them telling them to come over." Shauna said, walking to her room to put her bags down.

"I see you had a fun day." Uriah noted, and Tris just groaned from the floor, getting a laugh out of the boys. Uriah got up from the couch and kneeled down beside her.

"Come on, let's get you to your room." He motioned for one of the guys to grab her bags as he lifted the small girl into his arms. Hers went around his neck, and her head was lightly resting on his chest. He placed her gently on her bed as Four put her bags down on the ground.

"I got it from here, thanks man." Uriah said, and Four left the room, closing the door behind him. Tris sat up on the bed and patted the spot next to her, telling Uriah to sit down. She put her head on his shoulder and they both put their arms around each other, hers on his side and his on her shoulder.

"I am so tired, but we should probably go hang out with everyone, even if I just want to sleep."

"If you're tired go to bed. Everyone will be cool with it, don't worry." Uriah assured her.

"No, I'll be good in a couple minutes. I think." They both laughed, arms still around each other, when the door opened.

"Hey Tris, I have your, oh." Marlene walked in, and stopped mid- sentence when she saw the two on the bed. They both dropped their arms.

"Oh hey Marlene." Uriah said awkwardly.

"I just wanted to give you your shirt, it ended up in one of my bags." Tris grabbed the shirt from her, thanking her.

"Well I guess I'll just leave you two alone then." Marlene said, before leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward." Tris stated. "Is something going on between you guys?"

"Well, we kind of dated last year but it just wasn't working for me, so I ended it, but she was pretty upset afterwards. It's not that I didn't like her, I think I always will, but we just both weren't in a good place to be in a relationship, and I hope she knows that. Who knows, maybe we'll get back together, but not right now. She's the only girl I've ever seriously dated, so I want to get to know other girls now." As he said this, he looked Tris, and she understood what he meant.

"If I'm going to be honest, I don't know if I'm ready to start dating again, I was in a very complicated relationship not too long ago, and especially with my friends ex." Tris said.

"I understand, really, but you shouldn't let other people get in the way of what you want. And I hope that the ex you're talking about isn't Four." He joked.

"No, it's not, Four is barely an ex, and we're good now."

"So I don't have to worry about some jealous ex-boyfriend running in trying to steal you away do I?"

"Trust me, there's no way that would happen." _Because he's dead._

"Well then, I think you should talk to Marlene about it, and if you want to, and everything's good with Marlene, then come talk to me." Uriah said, standing up. He reached out a hand towards her, and she grabbed it, standing up as well.

"That sounds good to me."

The pair walked out of the room and went their separate ways. Uriah walked over to Zeke, who slapped him on the back, and Tris went to Marlene, asking to talk. She agreed, and then went into Marlene's room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marlene asked.

"Uriah." Tris said, and Marlene sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"So I'm guessing he told you about us."

"Yeah he did, he also told me that it wasn't your fault you broke up, it just wasn't the right time." Tris said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I know that, but it doesn't make it hurt less."

"The break up?" Tris asked.

"No, the fact that he likes you." Marlene said, looking at Tris.

"Look, if you still have feelings for him and don't want me to go out with him, I won't. I'm not going to risk our friendship for some guy, that's just not who I am."

"Tris stop. Sure, I may still have feelings for Uriah, but we're not together anymore. We may get back together, but as of right now, who am I to stop you guys from trying. It'll hurt seeing him with someone else, but I'll get over it, I'm a big girl." Marlene hugged Tris. "I just want him, and you, to be happy, and if you're happy together, then you have my blessing."

Tris smiled, telling Marlene how much that meant to her, and they both left the room. Tris went up to Uriah to tell him what Marlene said.

"So, Marlene's okay with us." Uriah's face lit up and he picked her up, swinging her around.

"Easy there!" Tris said, laughing as Uriah put her down.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy right now."

"Me too." Tris agreed, hoping that things between them wouldn't end badly.

"Guys, tomorrow is our last day of freedom before school starts! We have to do something!" Zeke shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"There's a carnival going on at the pier right now, we could all spend the day there?" Shauna suggested, and everyone agreed, liking the idea of going on rides.

"Okay, it's settled then. We'll leave at noon. Everyone meet in the cafeteria during lunch." Zeke said, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So, does a carnival sound good for our first date?" Uriah asked.

"I suppose it will have to do." Tris answered jokingly.

"Let's play a game, guys!" Christina shouted, and everyone gathered in a circle, with Tris, Uriah, Four, and Marlene sitting on the couch, and Shauna, Zeke, Christina, and Will sitting on the floor.

"What game?" Will asked.

"Oh I know! I know! Let's play truth or dare, but the fun version." Zeke said, with an evil glint in his eyes. Everyone nodded to his idea, except Tris, who didn't know what the 'fun' version was.

"Uh, what exactly is the fun version of truth or dare?"

"No truth or dare is off limits, but if you really don't want to do it, you take a shot." Christina explained, revealing a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses she had behind her back. Tris was a little wary, but not wanting to be a buzz kill, she agreed to the game.

"I'm going first since I suggested it, and since I'm better looking than Uriah!" Zeke announced, looking around the group for his first victim.

"No fair!" Uriah said. "I am obviously the better looking brother, and you always start, so I should go first this time."

"Ugh, fine, if you're going to whine like a baby, you can start." At this, Uriah smiled, very proud of his accomplishment, and he looked around the group.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Uriah said slyly, making Christina nervous.

"Truth," she choked out, and Uriah sighed in defeat.

"Pansycake! But fine, what's going on with you and Will? I see all the looks you guys give each other." Christina blushed very noticeably, and so did Will.

"Should we just tell them?" Will asked Christina.

"I guess, I mean they would have found out eventually." They faced everyone, grabbed each other's hands, and announced the secret they had been keeping.

"We're dating." They said simultaneously.

"What?!" Marlene gasped. "How could you not tell me? You know I've shipped you guys since like, last year!"

"Marlene calm down, we just wanted to keep it on the down low in case it didn't work out, so that it wouldn't ruin our friendships with all of you." Christina explained. The group accepted this answer, and then it was Christina's turn to ask a question. Her eyes glazed over everyone before landing on Tris, which was exactly what she didn't want. Judging by the look on Christina's face, Tris knew she had a question she really wanted answered, so Tris didn't want to pick truth. But on the other hand, she could see herself picking dare and having to do something either really slutty or really gross.

"Truth or dare?" Christina asked. Tris figured she'd go with her safer bet, and decided to pick dare, because if she really didn't want to do it, she could opt out. When she said dare, Christina's face dropped, and it took her a bit to think of a dare for Tris.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap until your next turn." Tris laughed.

"Really Chris? That's the best you can do?" Tris sat on Uriah's lap and knew exactly who she was going to ask.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Four answered quickly, Tris smiled, hoping he would pick that.

"How did you really get that bruise? And don't say slipping in the shower, because I know that's a lie." Four's face got very hard, and he didn't even look at Tris as he went to grab the bottle of alcohol in the middle of the circle, passing over the shot glasses entirely and choosing to drink straight from the bottle.

"Well okay then." Tris said in response.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Do I look like a pansycake to you? No offense Christina."

"Okay, I dare you to go to Peter's room, ass naked, and when he answers the door, tell him you're the prostitute he ordered."

"No problem! Tris, sweetie, you're going to have to get up."

"Uriah, honey, if you ever call me sweetie again I'm going to rip your nuts off." Tris fake glared at him, and Uriah gulped.

"Zeke, come film me. You're about to witness a beautiful sight." Uriah said, taking his shirt off. Tris couldn't help looking at his defined abs, and she blushed when he caught her staring.

Zeke grabbed his phone and followed Uriah into the hallway, telling the group they'd be back. After about five minutes, the door opened again, and Zeke and Uriah emerged, laughing their asses off. Zeke handed his phone to Shauna, and everyone crowded around to see the small screen.

Shauna pressed play, and the view of Uriah's bare ass was seen walking. He stopped at a door and knocked, turning slightly to give the camera a thumbs up. A boy, Peter, Tris assumed, answered the door, and his eyes immediately went to Uriah's private area that was exposed.

"What the actual fuck?" he exclaimed, going to slam the door. Uriah stuck his hand out to catch it and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey baby." He purred.

"Peter what's going on?" A girl emerged from the room in one of Peter's shirts and stopped to stare at Uriah.

"I have no idea, now if you'll excuse me," Peter said to Uriah, "We were kind of in the middle of something."

"Don't play dumb babe, you hired me, and now I'm here. I'm just trying to do my job and cater to your needs. I can see you wanted a little three way action if you know what I mean." Uriah winked at the girl, who looked disgusted at both Uriah and Peter.

"What the hell? I did not hire you, I have no idea what you're talking about, now please go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get paid. Do you think it's easy walking around with my body on display? This is hard work, and I deserve my money, I have bills to pay."

Peter reached into his pocket and grabbed a bill, shoving it into Uriah's hand.

"There, now go away," he turned around. "Now where were we?"

Uriah walked away, with Zeke still filming, and held up the bill he got, which was worth $50.

"I think I found my calling." He joked.

The video ended there, and everyone was in tears by the end of it.

"Damn Uriah, you make a very convincing prostitute." Shauna said.

"We all have secret talents." Uriah said, and winked at Tris, who blushed.

"Okay, let's get on with the game. Uriah, it's your turn."

The group sat back down in their original spots, and Uriah looked around the circle.

"Will, truth or dare?"

Will looked very nervous, but decided to pick dare anyways.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Christina."

Will agreed, for obvious reasons, and the couple went into Christina's room, with Marlene starting a timer for seven minutes. Constant moans and bumps could be heard from the room, and Tris was very uncomfortable with it, thinking about what she had done with many guys in random bedrooms.

Finally, the timer went off, and Christina and Will came out of the room, their hair messed up, faces flushed, and Christina sporting a very noticeable hickey or her neck.

"Well now we know Will's a biter," Zeke said, biting the air at the two of them, and Christina's hand went to her neck, her face going redder than it was.

They sat back down in the circle, and the game continued. There were many dares that left them laughing, and with everyone now in varying degrees of inebriation, it was Christina's turn to go.

"Tris truth or dare?"

Tris had already drank a disgusting mix of hot sauce, soy sauce, and orange juice, had a drinking contest with Zeke where he nearly threw up, and prank called Shauna's old neighbour, so not wanting to get up to do something again, and frankly just plain tired, she picked truth, figuring it wouldn't be that bad of a question.

"Why did you really move here?"

Tris' head shot up at the question, her eyes going from Christina, to Four, and then back to Christina.

"I told you guys, I was just bored with Chicago, I needed a change."

"Bullshit. We all know you lied about that, and we just want to know the real reason. Come on, you can trust us, besides it can't be that bad."

Tris didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to tell her story, and by the concerned look on Four's face, she could tell he knew she wasn't ready either. So without saying a word to anybody, she reached for the bottle in the middle, and instead of taking one shot, she chugged the last bit of the bottle. She had had a lot of practice in her partying days, and the alcohol burned her throat going down, but she managed to do it.

"You know what, I'm tired. Night friends." Tris announced, making her way to her room, leaving everyone in a state of confusion. Well, everyone except Four.

Tris shut her door and lied down on her bed, her head pounding from the alcohol, when a knock sounded at her door.

"I'm sleeping, go away." She shouted at the person.

"Tris, it's Four."

"Still sleeping, please go away." Tris didn't feel like talking to anyone, she'd rather cry about her messed up self and think about what she just did.

"Tris, I'm coming in." Before Tris could protest, her door opened, and Four came into her room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on her bed by her feet, but she refused to look at him.

"God I'm such a mess." She said, breaking the silence. She sat up and tucked her knees into her chest, resting her chin on top of her arms.

"Tris no, anyone that's gone through what you've been through has the right to cry once in a while."

Tris didn't realize she was crying until Four wiped away one of her tears from her cheek.

"I'm just so scared that they won't accept me after they know what's wrong with me. I don't expect you to understand, you're probably the golden child." Tris confessed.

"I am in no way a golden child, okay? I'm like you, I have secrets, ones that no one knows about, and I think that if anyone knew about them, they would all treat me differently. I have a reputation, an image to keep up with, and if people know the real me, I feel that they're going to laugh at me." Four was getting very deep, and Tris was listening intently, doing for him what he had done for her in the park.

"Trust me, I understand what you're going through, but believe me when I say that those people out there will not treat you any differently if you choose to tell them. They are some of the best people I know, and you shouldn't underestimate them."

"If they're so understanding, they why haven't you told them your secret? It can't be something so bad." Four took a deep breath, and looked at the wall in front of him, not answering Tris.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell us that's completely understandable, I mean, I know what you're feeling." Tris placed a hand on his back, and at first he flinched at her touch, but then he relaxed into it. The two didn't talk for a minute, until suddenly Four stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tris asked. Four stopped, facing away from Tris. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling his shirt off.

"Uh Four what are you doing?"

"Just take a look."

Tris stood, walking over to Four, and she looked at his back. There were tattoos running down his spine, five different symbols, but on the bare skin, Tris could see scars. When she looked close, she realized his entire back was covered in scars. Some were older than others, and some looked like they were very recent. There was also quite a few bruises scattered on his arms, and Tris couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his broken body.

"Was this how you got your black eye?" Tris asked. Four turned to face her and he nodded. Tris lifted her hand to his bruise and gently stroked it.

"Who did this to you?" Four looked at the ground.

"If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Not any of the girls or any of the guys, or anybody. You don't know what could happen if you do." Four was now looking straight into Tris' eyes, and he was very intense.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Four is a nickname. It's something I came up with when I first moved to California and came to this school, because I didn't want anybody to know who I really was."

Four sat back down on the bed and Tris followed. He took a deep breath in, preparing the next words he was going to say.

"My real name is Tobias Eaton." He confessed.

"Wait, Eaton? As in Principal Eaton?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know that?"

"Have you heard the rumour that he abuses his son?" Tris nodded.

"Well it's true."

Tris couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh my god Four I'm so sorry, you don't deserve any of this."

"Really Tris, it's okay, I've learned to deal with it. And when it's just the two of us, feel free to call me Tobias, I kind of like hearing my name when it's not being yelled."

"Okay Tobias. And if you ever need to talk about it or need anything at all, you know where to find me. I'm really glad you told me."

"It felt good getting it off my chest. I've been keeping it a secret since I was seven."

Tris hugged Four, feeling his bare skin on her cheek. When they pulled apart, Four looked at the clock, seeing the time.

"I should probably go now, don't want to miss curfew." He grabbed his shirt from the floor and slid it back on, thanking Tris for listening, before making his way out of her room.

When he was gone, Tris changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, thinking about how much closer her and Four had gotten in the past day, until her thoughts consumed her and she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris woke up the next morning, not wanting to be around anybody, but knowing she couldn't back out of her plans. She thought about her conversation with Four, Tobias, last night, and wondered what was going to happen with him. She felt a connection to him, but she couldn't figure out if it was as friends or something more. Plus there was Uriah, who she knew liked her, and she liked him too.

She got out of bed, seeing as it was 11 o'clock and she needed to get ready for the carnival. She had a quick shower, and when she was done, the other girls were up. They were sitting on the couch when Tris came out of the bathroom, and she could feel the awkwardness between them because of the night before.

"Hey guys." She said. They all said hi back as if nothing was wrong, but Tris knew otherwise.

"Guys, about last night," Tris started to say before Christina cut her off.

"Tris don't worry about it. We get that you don't want to talk about your past okay. We all have secrets, we just wish that you would trust us with whatever you're dealing with the same way you trust Four."

"What makes you think Four knows?" Tris asked carefully, not wanting to give away the fact that he did, but also wondering how they knew.

"It's kind of obvious, I mean, after you left he went into your room right away and you guys were talking for a long time, so we just guessed." Shauna explained. That made sense to Tris.

"Someday I will tell you guys about my past, it's just very hard for me to talk about. Chicago holds a lot of memories, both good and bad."

"Well when you are ready, we'll be here." Marlene said, hugging Tris. The other girls did the same thing, and Tris thanked them.

"Let's get down to the caf, I want some food before we head out to the carnival, I'm starving." Shauna said, putting her shoes on." The others girls followed suit, except for Tris.

"You guys go ahead, I just need to finish getting ready, I'll be down there in a few minutes." They nodded and headed out, leaving Tris by herself. She grabbed some clothes from her closet, a pair of denim shorts and a white crop top. She threw her damp hair up into a messy bun and applied minimal makeup. She grabbed her white converse, and headed out the door with her phone and wallet.

She had made it into the stairwell when she heard footsteps approaching her. When the person came into view, she recognized him as Peter, the guy from Uriah's video. She tried to ignore him as she passed by, but he stopped her.

"Why hello there beautiful, I don't believe we've met before, I'm Peter, what's your name?" tris scoffed at him and tried to pass by, but he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"I said, what's your name? it's not rude to ignore people you know." His grip hadn't loosened and Tris could feel a bruise forming.

"Tris." She said coldly, already not liking him.

"Tris, that's a pretty name." At this point, Peter was stroking her cheek, and Tris felt disgusted by his actions.

"You should come by room later, we could have a lot of fun you know." The look on his face gave Tris a feeling of fear, worried about what he might do.

"I'd rather not, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Tris tried to get out of his grip, but Peter had pushed her against the wall, holding her hands down by her side. Tris squirmed, trying to get her hands free.

"You know, we don't have to be in a bed to have fun."

"Get off of me you creep." Tris said. She was scared. She was being assaulted in a stairwell and she wasn't strong enough to get away. Peter started kissing her neck, and Tris could feel her eyes tear up. She didn't know what to do, so instead, she shut her eyes, trying to block out what was happening, until she felt the weight of Peter being pulled off of her.

She opened her eyes and saw Four punch Peter in the face. He fell to the floor, but quickly got back up. Four glared at him, and Peter just turned and walked away, not before taking one last look at Tris, who now had tears running down her face.

She slid down the wall and let herself cry. Four sat beside her and put his arm around her, allowing her time to calm down.

"Tris I am so sorry, that never should have happened. Someone should have been with you."

"Can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want them pitying me, I've had way too much of that in my life. And by the way, why were you here? Shouldn't you be in the caf with everyone else?"

"If that's what you want, then of course. And the girls sent me because you were taking a long time, and now I know why." Tris didn't want to think about what just happened, so she stood up.

"Well thank you. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"I'm always here for you, you know that. Now let's get going before the group gets suspicious."

The pair started to walk down the stairs when Four stopped and looked at her arm. There was a large bruise starting to form in the shape of fingers, and Tris subconsciously tried to pull her shirt sleeve down to cover it but it was too short.

"Here, just take my sweater, I don't need it anyway." He offered, taking it off and handing it to her.

"Are you sure?" Tris asked, only accepting his sweater when Four reassured her.

They continued walking, finally reaching the cafeteria and their group of friends. Tris could see Christina look at the sweater, but she didn't say anything.

"Sorry it took me so long, I lost track of time."

"Okay, well grab some food so we can leave." Zeke said. Tris grabbed a yogurt and a banana, quick eating before the group got on the road. Both Four and Zeke had cars, so Zeke, Shauna, Christina, and Will got into Zeke's car, while Four, Tris, Uriah, and Marlene got into Four's.

Uriah pulled Tris into the back seat with him, leaving Marlene to sit up front. Four didn't seem too happy with this arrangement but Tris didn't know why, considering him and Marlene were friends.

The ride took about 15 minutes, and the car was blasting music the whole time. Uriah had the aux cord, meaning that the music was pretty good. Everyone was singing along and having a good time and Tris was kind of sad that it had to end when they got to the pier, but she was looking forward to her day with Uriah and the rest of her friends.

The group decided to stick together for the first part of the day, so they all went to buy tickets for the rides. They went on the bumper cars, and Tris felt bad for everyone else on the ride, considering they were being very rowdy and trying to hit each other as many times as they could.

It had been about an hour and a half of rides, games, and food when Tris saw the Ferris wheel.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel please?" Tris pulled on Uriah's arm like a little kid.

"I've eaten so much food I don't think I can, I'll probably be sick. Sorry Tris."

Tris' face fell, but she said it was okay. Seeing this, Four spoke up, offering to go on with her.

"Are you sure?" Tris asked.

"Yeah of course, it's really no problem."

"Thanks man, I don't want my girl to be sad because of me." Uriah said, patting him on the back. Four's face hardened slightly when Uriah said "my girl", but he shook it off. The pair got in line for the ride, and after a short wait, they were sitting next to each other in the cart, spinning in a circle. Tris was so amazed by what she was seeing, she couldn't help but look everywhere, trying to capture all of the sights. She looked over at Four to tell him how amazed she was, but he was staring down at the floor, his hands tightly gripping the side.

"Hey are you okay?" Tris asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Four managed to get out.

"Oh come on, I know that's a lie."

"Okay fine, I'm not exactly good with heights. In fact, they terrify me." Four couldn't even look up at Tris because he was so scared, so Tris reached out and grabbed his hand, letting him grip it tightly.

"If you're so afraid of heights, why did you come with me?"

"I saw how sad you were when Uriah said no, so I figured I'd just deal with it if it made you happy."

"You really didn't have to, I'm sure one of the girls would have come with me instead."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I'd do anything for you Tris." Four looked directly into her eyes when he said this, and Tris didn't know what to say, so she just looked back at him.

They were sitting so close together that their legs were touching, and his hand was still clasping hers for dear life. All of a sudden, Four started to lean in. Tris didn't realize that she was leaning in as well until their lips met. It was light and delicate at first, but soon he pressed himself against her harder, and her hands went into his hair. It took a good amount of time for Tris to realize what she was doing and she pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

"What was that?" She said.

"Well, that was a kiss." Four say smartly, smirking at her.

"Yes I know that, but why?"

"Well, I kind of think it's obvious, Tris. I like you. I don't know what it is but ever since we met, or re-met I guess, you're all I can think of. I've never opened up to anyone the way I've opened up to you, and I don't know if that's good or bad. All I know is that this is the first time I've ever felt so strongly for someone, and that scares me." Tris was silent, not knowing what to say or how to react.

"Please say something." Four said, breaking the silence.

"Four, I don't know what to say. I know that I feel something for you, and we have this connection like nothing I've ever experienced before. But, I also feel something for Uriah. And right now, I think I need to be with Uriah. You're both such great guys, and I wouldn't want to ruin anything between us, so I just need to see how things work out with him before I dump him for you. I'm so sorry, and I really hope that we can at least be friends until I figure things out. I just know that I can't not have you in my life." Four took a deep breath in, and Tris was really worried that he would be mad or not want to talk to her ever again, but he surprised her.

"I understand. I shouldn't have kissed you, that wasn't fair to you or Uriah. I knew you were with him and I was selfish. Until you figure out what you want, I'll be here. And if you want to be with Uriah, I'll be upset, but I'll get over it, cause I want you in my life for a long time, even if that's just as friends."

Tris hugged him, wondering how she found such a wonderful guy, which only made what she feeling more confusing. The ride ended shortly after, and they got off, heading their separate ways. Uriah was waiting for Tris when she got off, so she went to him, while Four went and joined everyone else. Uriah pulled her into a hug, which she felt awkward returning considering the events that just took place, and the fact that she was still wearing Four's sweater..

"Let's do something by ourselves, alright? This is supposed to be our first date." Tris agreed, and the two went off by themselves. Since they had been on all the rides with the group, they decided to get some food. Uriah bought a large size of fries for the two of them to share and they found a table to sit at.

"So, tell me about yourself." Uriah said.

"Well what do you want to know?" Tris asked, grabbing a fry.

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, there's my mom, Natalie. She's incredibly sweet and so supportive, but she's very under spoken I think. She always takes a backseat to everyone else because she's so selfless, but sometimes I wish she'd just stand up for herself. Then there's my dad, Andrew. He's loving but stern. I know he doesn't really approve of me being here, but he agreed because he knew I wasn't happy back home. And lastly, there's my brother, Caleb. He's a bit of a nerd, but he's my best friend, or at least he used to be. We used to be so close until we got into high school. He's only 10 months older than me, so we're in the same grade, but once we got to be freshmen he just stopped telling me stuff. I miss how things used to be sometimes but I know that everything happens for a reason."

"Wow, your family sounds great. I'd love to meet them someday."

"Well maybe if they come out and visit some time you'll be able to. But now tell me about your family, including Zeke."

"Okay, well me and Zeke are fraternal twins, but you knew that. We're really alike and I love having him around because I know that he'll always be there for me no matter what. My mom, Hana, would do absolutely anything for us. She's our number one fan, and I love her so much. She's been so strong since our dad died, and she's the bravest person I know."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about your dad."

"It's no big deal; he died when me and Zeke were three so we never really got a chance to know him. I can't even remember how he looks, I just know because of pictures I've seen."

"I can't imagine my life without my dad, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."

The two continued to talk, telling each other small details about themselves and laughing at the other's stories, until the group found them, saying it was time to go. They got back into the cars and drove back to the school. It was dark out, and Tris was tired from walking all day, so she leaned her head against Uriah's shoulder and fell asleep.

She was awoken from Uriah shaking her shoulder, and she saw they were back at the school. She stepped out of the car and Uriah took her hand. The two of them walked until they reached the boy's dorm building.

"So I had a really good time today." Uriah told her, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I did too." Tris said back, smiling at him.

"Is it alright if I kiss you goodnight?" Uriah asked shyly.

"Oh I suppose that'd be okay." Tris joked, leaning in towards him. When their lips met, Tris couldn't help but compare him to Four. This kiss was nothing like the one she had earlier. It was soft and sweet, while the other one was deep and passionate. She didn't know if that was a bad thing, however. She liked how careful Uriah was, almost as if she break if he held her the wrong way. But she also liked how powerful Four was, and how he took control. But, Four was uncertain. He was so similar to her that she felt they would too much, too secretive, too mysterious. With Uriah, she felt that since they were so different, they'd balance each other out.

So she made her decision. At least for the time being, she wanted Uriah.

They pulled away from each other, and Uriah went inside after bidding her goodbye. She turned to walk to her dorm building when she saw Four approaching and she remembered she still had his sweater on.

"Hey Four, don't forget this." She called out to him, handing him the sweater.

"Oh thanks Tris." He said, taking it from her hands.

"So uh, I just wanted to let you know that, at least for right now, I want to be with Uriah." This was an awkward conversation that she didn't want to have, but she knew that Four deserved to hear it from her.

"Oh okay, I see."

"I really hope that this doesn't make things awkward between us, because I would hate that."

"No of course not. Even if I can't be with you right now, I still want to be there for you."

"Thanks so much for understanding; you really are an amazing guy." She gave him a hug, and as she did, she could the electricity running between them. it made her knees weak and her heart beat faster. When they pulled away, Tris missed his touch, and as he walked into the building, Tris wondered if she had made the right decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Tris got back to her room, she opened the door to find her three roommates sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She stepped in awkwardly and sat down on chair, allowing them to talk first.

"So, tell us everything! How did it go with Uriah?" Christina asked with excitement, and Tris let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It was really good, we had a great time, and I don't know, I feel like I can talk to him about anything." Tris gushed, letting herself be a girl.

"Did he kiss you?" Shauna asked.

Tris blushed and nodded her head, embarrassed to be talking about it.

"Was he any good? I mean, Marlene would know but me and Shauna haven't kissed him so," Christina said.

"Yeah, I mean, I've kissed his brother, but I think it'd be very different kissing him." Shauna replied. Marlene looked a little awkward talking about this, so Tris just said yes and tried to move on to another subject. She got up to grab a glass of water when Christina called out her name.

"Tris what is that on your arm?" She asked, pointing to the bruise that Tris forgot about.

"Oh, um, it's just a bruise." She lied, not wanting to talk about what happened to her earlier in the day.

"Did Uriah do that?" Christina said, angry.

"No no, god no. He would never do that, trust me."

"Well if he didn't give it to you, then how did you get it?" Marlene asked.

Tris took a deep breath in. She didn't want to lie to these girls again, so she braced herself.

"This morning, when I was coming down to the caf to meet you guys, I ran into Peter in the hallway. He started trying to make me come back to his room with him, and when I tried to walk way, he grabbed my arm really hard and pushed me against the wall. It didn't go any farther than that, thank god, because Four came up and found us. He gave me his sweater to cover up the bruise because I didn't want you guys to be worried or pity me." Tris explained, taking a breath at the end. She looked at the girls and they all had that look of pity on their faces that she desperately wanted to avoid. It made her feel weak.

"Please don't look at me like that. I'm fine, okay? I promise, I've dealt with worse anyways." As soon as those words left her mouth Tris immediately regretted them, because now they were curious about that. She didn't know if now was the right time to tell them about her past, so she chose to tell some of it.

"I was in a bad place last year, so I may have slept around with a lot of guys. It's not exactly something I'm proud of, but I've changed, and I don't plan on going back to that lifestyle."

"So you whored around?" Christina joked, laughing. "Girl, don't even sweat it, I'm sure people have done way worse than that."

"Yeah, honestly I was a bit of slut before I started dating Zeke. Actually, we started talking because we hooked up at a party."

"I've never slept around with anyone, but hey, you do you. Who am I to judge?" Marlene laughed. Tris felt at peace, and she knew that these girls really did care for her, and when the time did come, they would be supportive of her past.

Tris woke up the next day, not wanting to go to class, but knowing she had to. She managed to drag herself out of bed and into the shower before any of the other girls were up. When she was done, she picked out her outfit, light wash boyfriend jeans and a black lace up t-shirt, and put on her everyday makeup.

She was finished and had to wait for the other girls, so she grabbed her phone and laid down on the couch, checking her various social medias. She had about a half an hour to kill before they were going to get breakfast when she had an idea.

"Hey Chris, do you think the guys will be up by now?" she shouted, hoping that Christina was awake and heard her.

"Are you kidding? They wake up with like 5 minutes to spare!" Christina shouted back.

"Do you know their room number and code?" Tris asked, feeling devious.

"Yea I can text it to you." Christina walked into the room and pulled out her phone, quickly texting the numbers and sending it. Tris' phone buzzed and she smiled, saying she'd meet the girls at breakfast.

She found their room, number 206, after several minutes of walking and she quietly punched in the code Christina gave her, swinging the door open when the light flashed green.

When she entered the room, and looked around for a bucket that she could use to dump water on them. She was rummaging through a cabinet when she heard a voice.

"Tris?" A tired voice asked through a yawn. Tris snapped around only to see Four standing in front of her without a shirt on. Her eyes gazed down towards his abs and she felt herself blush slightly before his voice pulled her back to reality.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh, don't wake them up. I was going to surprise you guys, but now that you're awake I guess you can help."

"What were you planning on doing?" Four asked, curious to see what she had thought of.

"Well, I was going to dump buckets of water on your heads, but you guys literally have nothing bucket-like, so now I don't know. Got any suggestions?"

"I think Zeke has some air horns around here, he always used to do this shit to us in freshmen year, it got very annoying." He started looking through the various cabinets before he pulled two air horns out and handed one to Tris.

"So, there are only two of us, and two air horns, but three rooms and three people. What do you suggest we do?" Four asked.

"Well, I say we go into Uriah and Zeke's rooms and blow the air horn into their ears. Will doesn't really do anything so that'd just be cruel to do it to him, although he should wake up anyways. Good?" Tris explained her plan to Four, who agreed.

"Okay, I'll go into Zeke's room and you go into Uriah's, which is that one." Four pointed towards a door close to Tris, and they both started walking to their destinations.

Tris slowly opened the door, not wanting to awake Uriah. She looked at his bed and laughed, seeing various stuffed animals surrounding him. He was fast asleep as Tris crept up next to him, and she knelt down beside him, placing the air horn next to his ear. From the other room, she heard Four count down from three, and when he hit one, they both sounded their air horns into the boys ears.

Uriah jumped instantly and fell out of the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor in front of Tris, who was laughing her ass off.

"What the fuck?" She heard Zeke shout from the other room. Uriah groaned from the floor and untangled himself from his blanket, looking up at Tris.

"I hate you." He said. Tris noticed that he was only wearing boxers with Care bears on them, and she smirked. Uriah blushed and grabbed the blanket, covering himself up. Tris just laughed and left his room, meeting back up with Four and high fiving him.

Will walked out of his room rubbing his eyes, wondering what all the noise was. He saw Tris and gave her a confused look.

"I was bored waiting for the girls so I decided to pay you guys a little visit."

"What? How did you even get in here?" He asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know that too." Four said, turning to her.

"Christina gave me your code. What, it's no big deal, you guys have ours." Tris shrugged, lying down on the couch.

"Hey I was going to sit there." Four whined.

"You snooze you lose." Tris stuck her tongue out at Four, mocking him. She pulled out her phone and went on Instagram, until she felt a giant weight on her chest. Four.

"God you are so fat!" She exclaimed, being crushed under his weight.

"Now now Trissy, don't be rude." He joked back, laughing. As his body shook, Tris felt the familiar electricity running through her, and she tried hard to control the urge to kiss him right then and there. She was having a hard time and was about to give in to temptation when Uriah walked in.

"Yo dude, why are you sitting on her?" He asked. Four stood up, allowing Tris to breathe.

"Oh my god I thought I was going to die." She exaggerated. Four hit her arm.

"Oh shut up, I'm not fat, just very muscular." He flexed his abs, still not wearing a shirt, and Tris bit her lip, which thankfully, Uriah didn't notice.

"No dude, I think you're fat." He said. "In fact, I think I have better abs than you."

Uriah ripped off the shirt he had just put on and flexed hard, trying to beat Four. Zeke walked out and saw the scene in front of him.

"Are we seeing whose abs are the best? Because you know, I have you all beat." He took his shirt off as well, and Tris was laughing at the sight of the three boys in front of her.

"Do they do this a lot?" She asked Will.

"More than you think." He answered, shaking his head. Tris looked down at her phone, seeing that it was 7:58, and stood up front the couch.

"Guys I hate to ruin your little competition, which I must say no one won," she winked at them, "But breakfast starts in two minutes and I'm starving, so hurry up and get ready."

The four boys went back to their rooms and got dressed quickly, and soon they were all heading towards the cafeteria. They met up with the girls and Tris told them about her and Four's prank. The group compared schedules, and talked as they ate, and then it was time for them to get to their classes. Tris found Four, who was in her first couple of classes, and the two headed to advanced functions.

When they got there the only two seats left were in the front, so they put their bags on the ground and sat down. The teacher started talking immediately, going over the syllabus and what was expected of each of the students. It was a very boring class, and Tris had a hard time staying awake for the full 45 minutes. At the end of the period, the teacher handed out a review package that was to be completed for the next day.

When the bell rang, Tris could not wait to get of there. She stood up quickly, and raced to the door, Four following quickly behind her.

"That was awful." Tris stated when they were out of the classroom. Four laughed and agreed with her.

"Can we go to my locker and then yours?" Tris asked as they walked.

"Yeah sure." They made their way to Tris' locker where Zeke and Uriah already were. When Tris walked up, Uriah gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Tris could sense Four's discomfort. She figured he hadn't told the guys about the events on the Ferris wheel, and she guessed he wanted to keep it that way. It would make things very awkward between him and Uriah, and they had been friends for years.

"What class do you have next?" Uriah asked her as she grabbed her books from her locker.

"English, ugh." She expressed her disgust for the subject, saying how meaningless it was and how there was really no point to anything they did in the class. "How about you?"

"Chemistry. Really not looking forward to it, the teacher is insane."

"I have chemistry this afternoon, so should I be scared?" Tris joked.

"Yes, extremely." Uriah said in all seriousness.

"Hey Tris can we go to my locker now?" Four spoke up from beside her.

"Oh yeah of course, bye Uriah I'll see you at lunch." She kissed his cheek and walked away with Four. After he grabbed his books, they made their way down to the first floor where their class was located. It passed like the class before, with the teacher talking the whole time, except they didn't get a review package at the end.

"Only one more class till lunch." Four started as they were walking.

"I'm so hungry right now I don't think I can last that long." Tris exaggerated, causing Four to laugh.

After grabbing their books from their lockers, they made their way to the fifth floor for psychology. When they entered the classroom, they saw Christina and Zeke already sitting down.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were in this class too?" Tris said as she sat down. Four sat down beside and gave Zeke a fist bump.

"Yeah, we all like the human mind I guess." Christina said. The teacher started to talk so they all turned to face the front.

By the time lunch rolled around, Tris was already done with the day, just wanting to go back to her dorm and sleep. She walked into the caf with Four and immediately went into line to grab food. She decided to have a burger and fries, with an ice tea to drink. Four grabbed some pizza and they went to go find their friends.

Tris sat down in between Uriah and Zeke and Uriah placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey babe how was your morning?"

"Oh ya know, boring teachers, boring classes, I think I fell asleep in every period, how about you?" Tris replied.

"Same as you, I barely have anybody in my classes and they're all so boring." He said.

They all talked about how their classes went until it was time to do it all again.

"Does anyone have photography next?" Tris asked as she stood up to throw her garbage out. Everyone at the table shook their head, and Tris bid them goodbye as she left. She walked back to the Academics Building by herself and made her way to the fourth floor where her locker and class was. She grabbed her camera from her locker and went to her class.

She walked into the room and was pleased to find the Tori was the teacher. There wasn't many people in the class yet, so she went over to the desk and started up a conversation.

"Hey Tori I didn't know that you were a teacher too?"

"Oh yeah, I only help out in the office when they need me, I actually teach the art and photography classes." She explained.

"Oh that's great! What are we going to be doing today?" Tris asked, hoping to get an answer that didn't involve listening to her talk about the syllabus all class.

"I'm going to let you guys all go around the campus and take pictures of whatever you want, just so I can see what you all are capable of and what captures your eye. Actually, you can just leave now since you already know what the plan is. Just make sure to be back by the end of class to turn your camera in."

Tris thanked Tori as she turned to leave the class. She started walking towards the door when she saw a face that she was hoping to never see again. They stopped in their track as their eyes met Tris, and he smirked.

Tris looked away and quickly walked past Peter as she left the classroom, shaken up by him but not letting it get to her head. Instead, she took the lens cap off her camera and searched for something to photograph, hoping to take her mind off what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is not an update, I just had to fix one thing. In this chapter I said that Four's mom died, however I updated it to say that his mom left his dad.**

Chapter 7

Tris walked around the campus, looking for something to take pictures of. She found herself drawn to the garden at the entrance, and soon she was standing underneath the willow tree. A million memories rushed into her mind as she stood, and she became overwhelmed.

She sank to her knees as thoughts about Al and their relationship overcame her. How they met, their first date, their first kiss, their first fight, their breakup, the aftermath, his death. Tears spilled out of her eyes as her body shook. She had held it in for so long, not wanting to appear weak to her new friends, but now she couldn't take it anymore.

She had finally broken.

She didn't know how long she was there for, but when her eyes had finally dried up, she figured she better take some pictures. She knew she didn't have the strength to photograph the tree, so she went elsewhere.

She went behind the Athletics Building, hoping to find something that drew her eye. Instead, she found the football team practicing. She sat on the bleachers and held up her camera, looking through it to see if she could get a good photo. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she had a very good angle of the players from where she was sitting and she took a few photos.

When the players took a water break, Tris continued to take pictures of them as they laughed and drank. She really liked the photos she was getting, and she hoped that Tori would be proud. She had her camera up, ready to take a photo of number 4 as he was taking his helmet off, and as she hit the shutter, she realized it was Four. He looked directly into the camera, the first player to notice her, and she lowered it from her face. He smiled when he saw it was her and hit the guy standing next to him, who took his helmet off and revealed himself as Zeke.

They turned to talk to the two boys behind them, and then all four of them walked up to where she was sitting. Tris soon realized that the two mystery men were Uriah and Will as they also took their helmets off.

Four got to her first, and noticing her face, he asked her if she had been crying. She didn't look him in the eye as she told him to drop it, not wanting the other guys to hear anything.

"Hey guys I didn't know you were on the football team?" She said as they sat down around her.

"Yep, we've all been playing since freshman year." Uriah said.

"What positions do you play?" she asked.

"I'm running back." Uriah said.

"I'm wide receiver." Zeke answered.

"I'm a safety." Will mentioned.

"And I'm the quarterback." Four said last.

"He's also the captain of the team." Zeke butted in, making Four blush slightly.

"That is so cliché." Tris laughed, making him blush even more.

"Anyways, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Uriah asked her.

"Our assignment was to go out and take pictures of stuff on the campus, so here I am." She held up her camera for emphasis and they nodded in understanding. Then, Tris heard the sound of a whistle being blown and the coach yelling at the boys to get back on the field.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to your practice. I'll be here, taking pictures."

The guys bid her goodbye as they put their helmets back on and ran down to the field. She continued to take pictures of the team as they practiced, capturing them as they huddled, as they passed the ball, and as they ran through drills.

She checked her phone and saw that it was 12:50. She had to get back to class soon, but she just hadn't got that one amazing photo that stood out. She looked at the field and noticed the boys were having a scrimmage, and someone was getting ready to throw the ball down the field to Four. Tris quickly got her camera ready, and right as Four caught the ball, Tris took the picture. She looked down at her screen and smiled widely, knowing that she had captured that one photo.

After handing her camera in to Tori, Tris headed back to her locker to grab her books for chemistry. When she got there, Zeke and Uriah were nowhere to be found, so she went straight to her class on the third floor.

She noticed Christina sitting by herself at one of the lab benches and made her way over.

"Hey girl." She said as she sat down. Christina looked up from her phone and smiled at her.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically. "Ready for chemistry?"

"I heard that the teacher is a bitch. Uriah had her this morning and he said she was super strict."

"Oh great." Christina said sarcastically. They were interrupted by the sound of tapping against the board, and they looked towards the front, where a woman in a blue pantsuit was hitting a metre stick against the white board.

"If everyone would be quiet now that would be great. Hello class, I am Ms. Matthews. I'm not going to lie, this class is going to be hard, so if you aren't going to do the work, then I suggest you leave now and don't come back. First, I am going to start with the rules." She turned around and started writing on the board.

"First, do not be late to my class. Once the bell rings, I lock the door, so if you aren't here by then, you don't get to come to class. Second, there will be no talking unless you are called on. Third, absolutely no cellular devices are to be used during class. If I see it at all, I'm taking it."

The list continued, but Tris had zoned out. She was called back to attention when Christina passed her a work sheet.

"Wait what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"It's just a review sheet going over stuff we should have learned last year." Christina explained. Tris nodded and got to work, but she was extremely confused with the sheet. She spent most of the class staring at the paper with her head in her hands while Christina worked away. By the time the bell rang, signalling that class was over, Tris had completed 3 of the 20 questions, partially because she didn't know how to do them, but also because her mind was somewhere else.

Al was on her mind, but not in the way that he usually was. Instead of being haunted by his memory, she was instead trying to decide if telling her friends about him now was a good idea. She had only known them for a short period of time, but she trusted them. They had let her in and treated her with respect, so she knew she could trust them. She just worried that they would see her differently after they knew.

Her thoughts were pushed from head as she heard someone call her name.

"What?" She asked as stood in front of her locker.

"We've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes what's going on?" Zeke said from beside her.

"Sorry I was just thinking, what's up?"

"You have gym now right?" Tris nodded. "Okay so do we, wanna go now?"

Tris nodded and grabbed her gym bag, which carried her clothes and shoes. She walked with Zeke and Uriah but she wasn't involved in the conversation. They tried to ask her questions, but she only gave one word replies before going back to thinking.

They had to go from the Academics Building to the Athletics building for their class. When they had gotten outside, Tris gazed at the willow tree. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she wiped them away before either of the guys noticed.

Uriah swung his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"So, are you ready to get your butt kicked by Max?" He asked.

"Butt kicked? I think I can handle a gym class."

"You've never had a class with Max" He pointed out.

"Yeah, he pushes everyone really hard. The only person who can keep up with him is Four." Zeke put in.

"Yeah, and Four's a beast." Uriah said. "But I'm even more of a beast." He rolled up his sleeve and flexed for Tris, trying to prove that he was bigger than Four, to which Tris laughed.

They had arrived at their class and split up to go to their separate change rooms. Tris went in and saw all three of her roommates already changing. She placed her bag by theirs and started to change too. When they were all done, they joined the rest of the class and waited for the teacher to start.

"Okay class, today we're just going to do a workout to get back into the swing of things. However, before that, everyone needs to run two laps around the track, just to warm up. Now go!"

The class followed Max's instructions and went to the indoor track, where they started to run. Four was in the front from the start, and as time went on, the group started to separate. There was only one person who kept up with Four.

Tris ran beside him, controlling her breathing as her feet hit the track. They were silent as they ran, and soon they were on the last stretch of their run. Tris could see the finish line approaching, and she decided to amp it up a little bit. She increased her speed and passed Four, not looking back. She heard footsteps beside her, indicating that Four had caught up, and he soon started to take the lead. Tris pushed herself even harder, and she managed to finish at the same time as Four.

They both caught their breath as they waited for everyone else to finish.

"Nice run Prior." Four joked.

"You weren't too bad yourself." She joked back.

"Hey Four, Tris, you two can head inside and start your workout." Max told the two, and they started to head inside.

"Want to be my workout buddy?" He asked her as they walked.

"You can't keep up with me." She said jokingly, but agreed to his request.

They decided to do a full body workout, including exercises for their legs, arms, and core. The workout got Tris' mind off of Al, and her and Four worked well together. They pushed each other to go harder, but also understood when they needed breaks. By the time class was over, they were both sweaty and tired.

"Alright everyone, class is over, but if you ever want access to the floor to work out after hours, use my code to get in. It's 4610, and you're able to come in any time. However, if you want access to the top floor where all the self defense equipment is located, come talk to me and we can work out a time for you to get some training in with an instructor. Alright, now go get changed!"

As they were getting changed, the girls started to ask Tris questions.

"Have you always been that fit Tris? Like Four trains every day, and you kept up with him really well."

"I started to work out last year, I was going through some stuff so I started to use it as a distraction, but then I found that I really enjoyed taking care of myself so I kept doing it."

They didn't press more on the subject, but Tris could tell that Christina wanted to. She knew she would have to tell them at some point, and it was getting harder for her to keep it all a secret. Sure, Four was a great person to talk to, but he shouldn't have to listen to her all of her problems all the time. He had his own life and his own issues, which Tris wanted to respect.

She finished changing and waited for the girls to be done. When they were all dressed, they went out and found the guys. Uriah came up to Tris and complimented her for keeping up with Four.

"Jeez guys you act like Four is superhuman, it's not that hard to keep up with him if you're fit."

"Are you trying to call me fat?" Uriah said in mock disbelief. Tris poked at his stomach and laughed.

"Well if the shoe fits."

"I am offended that you think of me that way." Uriah said. Tris hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Does this make it better?" She asked, her arms still around him.

"Hmmm," He pretended as if he was thinking. "I guess so."

"Okay lovebirds, can we go?" Zeke said, his arm around Shauna.

Tris blushed, looking at Four quickly, only to notice he looked very angry. His hands were balled into fists and he looked like he was trying to control his breathing.

They started walking back towards the dorm buildings, keeping up conversation as they walked. When they came to the boys building, Uriah gave Tris a kiss before leaving with guys. When he was gone and she turned back to the girls, they all had smiles on their faces.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Christina gushed.

"Has he officially asked you out yet?" Shauna asked.

"No he hasn't, but guys we've only been a thing for like three days, don't you think that's a bit fast?"

"I guess, but still, I ship you guys, so I want to see you two together officially, no threat of any other guy or girl."

When Christina mentioned the threat of another guy, Tris' mind immediately jumped to the thought of Four. She was still confused about her feelings for him, but he just made it so easy to like him. He was easy for her to get along with and they could talk about anything and everything. It didn't help that he was practically a god with how he looked, which made it even harder for Tris to convince herself that Uriah was the right guy for her.

They had reached their room and Marlene punched in their code, letting them in. Tris went to her room to put her gym bag down sat on her bed, pulling out her chemistry sheet that she didn't finish in class. She tried to focus on it and get it done, but her brain couldn't remember anything. She looked at her phone, and seeing that it was close to 4, she decided to take a break. She got dressed in a pair of Nike pros, a Nike sports bra and a loose grey tank top over top. She grabbed her running shoes and a water bottle, telling the girls she'd be back later, and then she left to go to the Athletics Building.

She punched in the code Max had given them at the end of class and got to working out. The floor was empty, so she put her ear buds in and played music. Since her and Four had already done a full body workout earlier, she chose to do some cardio and went to a treadmill. She started running, gradually increasing her speed, until she hit 5mph. she kept that pace for 10 minutes, and then slowed down, finishing up her run.

She noticed some punching bags in the corner of the room, and walked over to them. She hadn't boxed in a while, but she used to enjoy it, so she quickly wrapped her hands and started to throw punches and kicks at the bag. She let all of her frustration out, and felt satisfied when she saw the bag swing back and forth. She was preparing to throw another punch at the bag when she felt a hand on her stomach.

She quickly ripped out her ear buds and turned around, ready to punch whoever touched her, until she saw that it was Four.

"What the hell dude you almost gave me a heart attack!" She exclaimed, catching her breath.

"Sorry Tris, I didn't realize you'd be so jumpy." He laughed. "I was just gonna tell you to keep tension in your core. You'll have more power behind your swings."

"Oh, well thanks. Do you box?" She asked, wondering how he knew that.

"Yeah a little bit, mostly just when I'm mad and need to hit something." Tris nodded in understanding, feeling the same way.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you box after your dad, or Marcus, hits you? Actually don't answer that, it was rude of me to ask."

"No its fine, and yes I used to, but he doesn't beat me as much anymore. I think he realizes that I'm stronger than him, so he really only does it when he is really drunk, because he's not in his right mind."

"Why don't you fight back? I mean, like you said, you are stronger than him."

"Because even after all he's put me through, he's also taken care of me. I mean, when my mom left him, he had to take on the job of caring for me, and in some sick sort of way, that's what he thinks he's doing. He always says it's for my own good, and I don't know, I just feel bad for him."

"Oh god Four I'm so sorry. That must be so hard, having a father like that."

"Please Tris, call me Tobias, we're alone."

"Okay Tobias." She smiled at him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I come here after school every day; do you think I got these guns sitting on the couch?" Tris laughed at him and he flexed.

"Well, I can leave if you want to work out in peace, I'm basically done anyways." She offered.

"No stay, it gets lonely in here sometimes when I'm all by myself."

"What do you usually do?" Tris asked.

"Well normally I come here for a quick run and some weights training, but then I go to the top floor to work on self defense." He explained.

"Don't you need an instructor to go there?"

"Well, I sort of am an instructor, so I can go by myself."

"Really? Can you take me? It seems like it'd be really cool!" Tris got excited at the thought of it.

"Like right now?" Four asked.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Um, yeah sure why not? Let's go."

Tris grabbed her water bottle and followed Four up to the top floor. He punched a code into the door and it opened. Tris looked around the room and saw more punching bags, mats, targets, and another locked room to the side.

"So what do you want to do?" Four asked, looking at her.

"What can we do?"

"Well we can do some fight training, but I think it'd be better to do with one of the coaches instead of me, but there's also some guns and knife throwing if you're interested."

"I've always wanted to learn how to shoot a gun." Tris confessed.

"Then let's start with that."

Four went over to the locked room and punched in a code, allowing them to enter. It was filled with all sorts of handguns, pellet guns, and paintball guns, with one wall dedicated entirely to different kinds of knives.

"You should probably start off with a pellet gun; it's a little easier to shoot than a real one, so there will be less recoil." He grabbed a small one off the wall and a box of pellets, handing them both to Tris.

"Step one: load the gun."

He showed her how to properly and safely load the gun, and then she tried it herself. Once it was loaded with pellets, Four started his lesson. He showed her how to hold the gun correctly, the correct shooting stance, and how to aim. Tris tried to take all the information in but it was a lot. When it was her chance to shoot for real, she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She heard Four's voice in her head telling her what to do, and she listened.

She pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard. Her arms shot back and she almost dropped the gun. She looked towards the target and saw that there wasn't even a mark.

"Dammit." She exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry, everyone misses their first couple shots. It takes a little bit to get used to the feel of shooting. Just try it again."

After a few more shots, Tris was able to hit the outside of the target. She expected the recoil and didn't allow her arm to shoot back, but she was still far away from hitting the bull's-eye.

She kept practicing as Four went and got a pellet gun for himself. Tris watched as he took his first shot, which hit directly in the middle of the target.

"How did you do that? Dude, are you sure you're not a spy?"

Four laughed and shook his head no. he took a few more shots before focusing his attention back on Tris. She had studied how he shot, and tried to replicate it. She pulled the trigger and fired. When she looked at the target, she was ecstatic to see that she had hit the second ring from the middle.

"Oh my god look at that! I did it!" She jumped with joy and hugged Four, who held her tightly.

They didn't pull away quickly; instead, they held each other. Tris could feel his warmth running through her body, and even though she knew she shouldn't be feeling that way about him, she couldn't help herself. She looked up at him as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"God you're beautiful." He said with total sincerity.

They stared into each other's eyes, and suddenly they were leaning in. Their lips met and Tris felt fire. There were so many emotions going through her as they kissed, but she melted into it. His hands found her back and held her close to him. She had her hands in his hair.

 _This is so different from Uriah._

As soon as his name popped into her thoughts and she realized what she doing, she pulled away.

"This can't be happening."

"What's wrong?" Four asked, trying to calm her down.

"I'm with Uriah, that's what's wrong! This cannot happen, don't you see that?"

"Well obviously you have feelings for me; otherwise you would have pushed away at the beginning."

Tris knew he had a point, but she didn't want to believe it. She would be an awful person if she continued whatever this was with Four, but she would also be an awful person if she disregarded her feelings and continued with Uriah. She didn't know what to do, so instead she grabbed her water bottle and left.

"I just need some time." She said as she left the room, leaving Four standing there with messed hair, swollen lips, and a look of confusion and sadness on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Tris exited the building, her mind as racing. She couldn't deny the force pulling her towards Four and it was getting stronger every day. She tried to mentally compare Uriah and Four, but she couldn't, as they were such different people. Four was reclusive and quiet, but when she was him he opened up. Uriah was confident and loud, but with her he calmed down.

Each one of them brought something different to the table, and they both brought a different side of Tris out. With Uriah, Tris was more sociable. She talked more, she laughed more, she allowed herself to have fun. But with Four, she could truly be herself without worrying what he would think. He had already seen her at her worst in Chicago the first time they met, so there weren't any expectations for how she should act.

She was wrapped up in her thoughts when she ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god Tris I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!"

Tris looked up at the person who she bumped into and saw Uriah.

"Don't worry; it was my fault I was just caught up in my thoughts." She said as she got off the ground.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. Tris froze. She couldn't tell him what had happened between her and Four so she had to make up a lie.

"Oh um, I was just thinking about Chicago and my family. I'm missing them." That sounded believable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Uriah said, "We can go up to my dorm if you want."

Tris thought about it, and even though she wasn't thinking about her old life at the time, it would be nice to talk about it with someone other than Four, so she agreed. Uriah put his arm around her and together they walked up to his room.

Uriah put in the code and they entered the room, seeing Zeke and Will sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys where's Four?" Uriah asked. The two looked at him and shrugged.

"He left to go to the gym like two hours ago and he hasn't been back since." Zeke told them. Tris didn't say anything about his whereabouts, figuring he would leave the gym when he was ready.

Uriah led her into his room and the two sat down on the bed. Tris looked around, not sure how to start this conversation.

"Tell me about Chicago." Uriah said, causing Tris to let out a sigh of relief.

"It was big, like really big, but I loved it. There was just something about the city that drew me in. there was always so many people going so many places, and everything was always moving. I don't think I could ever live in the country, it's too quiet. That's why I like it here, it reminds me of home."

"I lived in the country when I was younger and it's not that bad. Sometimes it's nice to just be with nature and look at the sky without all the lights."

"Have you ever been to New York City? The lights there are way better than any night sky. It's honestly one of my favourite places to be."

"No I've never been, but doesn't it all get a bit overwhelming? With all the people and just the overall busyness, I feel like I'd get lost in the crowd."

"Sometimes you just have to let the crowd take you wherever. In a place as big as New York, there are so many little places that are only really known to the locals so in order to find them; you've just got to follow the people."

As they talked, Tris started to realize that Uriah was just as easy to talk to as Four. He listened to her as she spoke about Chicago and they shared stories of their childhood. It was as if they were old friends, meeting up with each other for the first time in years. Tris was becoming very comfortable with him. Then, he asked a question that made her stop.

"So why did you decide to leave your family?"

It was a question she hadn't been asked yet. Sure, she'd been asked why she moved to California and why she left Chicago, but never why she left her family. She didn't know how to answer it. She had never really thought of it as leaving her family, she always thought she was simply leaving her past behind.

But her family wasn't her past, it was her forever. She could always count on them no matter what, and she left them.

"It's complicated." Was all she could get out. Uriah gave her a confused look, motioning for her to elaborate.

"Look, my past is complicated to say the least. Last year was a really rough time for me, and I knew that if I stayed I would be miserable, so I left. I never really saw it as leaving my family behind, I saw it as a step forward." Tris didn't look at him as she opened up, too afraid to see his reaction. He didn't say anything at first, just put his hand on top of hers.

"Ever since I got here I've been trying to run from the past, to act like everything that happened was all just a dream, or a nightmare, but maybe I need to start accepting it and learning from it."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did happen?"

If Uriah had asked her this the day before, she would have put her walls up and avoided the question, but now, as she was sitting with him, she realized it was pointless to try and hide from it anymore.

"If you don't mind, I think it'd be better if I told everyone at once. You all deserve to know, and I know that I can trust you."

"Of course, and I'll be with you the whole way." Uriah placed a light kiss on her cheek and then her lips. It reassured Tris that this was the right thing to do.

The two got up from the bed and exited his room. Zeke was sleeping on the couch and Will was nowhere to be found. The door to Four's room was closed so she assumed he was back.

"Yo Zeke!" Uriah shouted at him, trying to get him to wake up. He stirred, but simply changed his position and kept sleeping. Uriah sighed in defeat and went to plan B, sitting on him.

Zeke woke with a jump, though he didn't go anywhere due to the weight on his chest.

"Dude why the hell are you sitting on me I was having a perfectly good nap!" He complained.

"Tris wants to talk to us, all of us, so can you text Shauna and see if she's with the other girls?"

Zeke groaned but grabbed his phone from the table and typed a quick text. Within a few seconds, his phone buzzed, indicating that Shauna replied.

"They're on their way." He got up and knocked on Four's door.

"Hey Four would you quit being mad in there and come out? Tris wants to talk to us about something."

The door opened and Four stuck his head out. He had a blank look on his face that hardened when he looked at Tris and Uriah. Tris felt awkward under his gaze knowing that she was the reason he was so angry.

She thought he would retreat into his room again, but instead he opened the door all the way and came into the room. He looked dishevelled and like he had been crying.

They heard a knock on the door and Zeke let the three girls standing outside in.

"So what is it? What do you want to talk to us about?" Christina asked as soon as she was in the room.

"Christina relax, just take a seat." Tris calmed her down and everyone found a seat, either on the couch or the floor. Tris herself sat with her back against the wall facing the group. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"Well you all know that I moved here from Chicago, but what you don't know is the reason why I left."

As Tris started talking, everyone sat up straighter and focused on her. Even Four seemed to get out of his funk to stare at her.

"Well, last year I started dating this guy. His name was Al and he was a nice enough guy, but we always got into the same fight over and over until one day it was out of control. Basically, he constantly pressured me to have sex with him even though I had consistently told him that I didn't want to. The day that we broke I found out that he had actually been sleeping with my best friend behind my back because I didn't put out."

Tris took a break from her story and looked up. Christina had tears in her eyes and the guys looked like they wanted to kill someone. Four, on the other hand, gave her a reassuring look that told her she could get through this.

"After that, I was in a really tough place. Al and Lauren, my ex-best friend, had started dating and I didn't really have anyone to turn to for help. So instead, I turned to alcohol. I went out partying all the time and got drunk, and I started sleeping around. It wasn't healthy, I knew that, but it helped me to forget the mess that my life, even for a little while."

By now Tris had tears spilling from her eyes too. She had to stop talking because it was too emotional. Christina hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to continue if it's too hard, we understand." Tris shook her head.

"No I need to do this."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued with Christina by her side.

"One day at school, in the morning before classes started, everyone was gathered in our school garden, so I went to go see what all the fuss was about. Turns out that Al decided to commit suicide by hanging himself from the willow tree in the middle of the garden. He also left me a note in my locker saying that it was all my fault. "

"Oh my god Tris, you poor thing." Christina said from beside her. Tris gave her a small smile.

"I left school that morning and I went to a local park where I cried my eyes out until a stranger approached me and asked if I was okay."

She looked right at Four and gave him a small smile, which he returned. It was still awkward between them but she knew that he would always be the kind stranger in the park.

"Before I go on, there's something you all need to know."

Everyone gave her a confused look.

"Four and I never actually dated or went out on any dates."

"Wait then how do you two know each other?" Marlene asked.

"I was the stranger from the park." Four spoke up. Everyone looked at him with shock on their faces.

"Hold up what? You knew about all of this?" Zeke asked him, and Four nodded.

"He really helped me that day, and when I came here, I just wanted to start fresh, so when I saw him, I asked him not to say anything and to lie about how we knew each other. I just wasn't ready to tell all of you because I didn't want you to look at me differently." Tris confessed to the group.

"Oh Tris we would never look at you differently because of this. I mean, I know we've only known each other for a few days but it feels like I've known you my entire life and I can honestly say that you're one of my best friends." Christina said and the other girls agreed.

"Aw guys I love you all."

She pulled the girls into a hug, thanking them for standing by her, then, when they all let go, she stood up and faced the guys.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys." She joked. She gave them all a hug one at a time, starting with Will. She then moved on to Zeke, then Uriah, who gave her a kiss on the cheek, and lastly, Four, who whispered in her ear that they needed to talk. Tris nodded, not really wanting to talk but knowing that they had to.

"Well it's getting late and I still have a chemistry sheet to copy from Christina, so we should probably head back to our room girls." Tris said as she pulled away from Four. The girls agreed and headed for door.

"Hey Tris? Can I talk to you for a minute?" She heard Uriah say from behind her.

"Yeah of course," She turned back to the girls, "You guys can go ahead without me."

The two of them stepped into Uriah's room and sat on his bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tris asked nervously, thinking maybe he had somehow found out about the kisses between her and Four and was mad.

"There's something I want to ask you." He said, and Tris got even more anxious. She motioned for him to continue.

"Well, these past few days with you have been amazing, and I really like you. So, I was wondering if you to make this official and be my girlfriend?" Tris was slightly taken aback, not expecting the conversation to go this way, but she found herself smiling. Uriah looked so shy when he asked, which was very different from his typical demeanour, but she found it cute.

"Yes."

As she answered, Uriah's face lit up and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Were you expecting a different answer?" She said jokingly.

"I didn't know if it was too soon, but I'm really happy you said yes."

The two leaned into each other and started to kiss. It quickly got more heated and passionate, and they found themselves running their hands all over each other's bodies. Tris rushed to take his shirt off and she pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. They continued to kiss until Uriah pulled away.

"Are you sure we're not going too far?" He asked. Tris sat up, still on top of him.

"I'm having fun, so unless you think we are, I don't want to stop."

She gave him a wink and kissed his chest.

"Well alright then."

He sank back onto the bed as Tris took her shirt off. She reached for the button on his pants, but his hand stopped her.

"Maybe we shouldn't go that far."

"Relax dude, I'm not planning on fucking you right here right now, there are other people in this dorm. But that doesn't mean I can't do something else."

She spoke in a low, sexy tone and Uriah couldn't resist, so he let her continue.

When the two were done with their activities, Tris bid Uriah a farewell and left his room quietly. When she closed the door, she heard a voice.

"Hope you two had fun in there." Tris jumped and turned around.

"Four, uh hi." Tris felt extremely awkward talking to him, especially considering he had most likely heard what happened in Uriah's room.

"I can see you've made your decision."

"Hey, don't act like I'm such a bad person just because I chose Uriah over you. Actually, you're kind of a bad person for trying to get with me while you knew I was with Uriah. I get that you had feelings, I did too, but you put me in such an uncomfortable position, like do you even understand the stress I've had the past few days because of you!" She tried to keep her voice quiet so no one else, especially Uriah, would hear but she could feel herself started to talk louder.

"Tris please, I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."

"Save it Four, I told you once that I just wanted to be friends, and you completely disregarded my feelings and tried again! How can you be so selfish, Uriah is one of your best friends!"

"Tris calm down, please, I can't help how I feel about you! Do you know how hard it is for me to see you with another guy? All I want is for you to be with me, why can't you see that?"

"Well you know what Four, it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm Uriah's girlfriend, and that's how it's going to stay. And until you can learn to control your feelings for me, I don't think we can be friends."

Tris left before Four could answer her, and she was glad she did, because once she was in the hallway, she broke down crying. She walked to her room as fast as she could, and when she was inside, she ignored the girls asking what was wrong and went straight to her room, where she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so if you guys want updates, please review. They help me know what you liked or didn't like, and how I can improve my story.**

Chapter 9

The next morning, Tris woke up with tired eyes. She had cried over the loss of Four, who was really important to her, and it made her even more sad that she couldn't tell the girls why she got into a fight with him without telling them about the kisses, and then she risked Uriah finding out.

Instead of facing the girls, she woke up extra early and left before they saw her. The caf wasn't open, seeing as it was around 6:45, and she didn't want to go to Uriah's dorm because she didn't want to run into Four, so she decided to go for a walk.

She didn't really pay attention to where she was going, but she somehow ended up at the football field. She took a seat on the bleachers and closed her eyes, allowing herself to just breathe. She stayed like that for a couple minutes until she heard footsteps approaching her. She opened her eyes and saw Christina walking towards her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, we were all worried Tris. What's going on? Why were you crying last night?" Christina took a seat next to her on the metal bench and waited for her response.

"I can't tell you."

"What? You can't tell me? Why not?" Christina asked, clearly agitated.

"Because if I tell you, you might tell Uriah, and then he's going to hate me." Tris put her head in her heads and Christina placed her hand on her back.

"I promise, whatever you say to me will stay between us. Tris, you're like my best friend, I wouldn't want to break your trust in me."

"Okay. Well, the day we all went to the carnival, I went on the Ferris wheel with Four, you know that. But what you don't know is that when we were on it, Four kissed me."

"Oh my god seriously? I knew it! I knew he had feelings for you!"

"Well, anyways, he confessed that he liked me, but I told him that I was with Uriah and I just wanted to be friends with him, and I thought he understood. But then, yesterday, when I was at the gym, he was there too and we worked out together. He took me to the self defense floor and we were practicing shooting when he told me I was beautiful and he kissed me again. I left because I didn't know what to say or do, and I was confused about my feelings for him and for Uriah."

"Oh Tris I'm so sorry, that must have been so hard for you, having to choose between two great guys."

"Yeah, it was. Then I ran into Uriah and we went back to his room, and we just started talking when he asked me about my life in Chicago, and I decided that you all deserved to know about it, so that's why Zeke got you guys to come over."

"Yeah, that was really brave of you." Tris let out a small smile.

"After you guys left and Uriah wanted to talk to me, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes, and we did some things." Tris blushed and Christina gasped.

"Did you two have sex?" She asked excitedly.

"No, no, we didn't go all the way, but I did do something for him." Christina slapped her arm.

"You dirty girl! Don't be ashamed of it, me and Will do it all the time."

"Christina! Too much information!" Christina laughed.

"Okay continue your story."

"Well I was leaving his room, and I though everyone else would be in their rooms, but Four was sitting on the couch and he basically said that he heard what we doing. And I don't know why, but I just lost it on him. I told him that he was selfish for kissing me when he knew that I was with Uriah and told him that I didn't want to be friends with him until he could control his feelings."

Tris left out a breath as she finished updating Christina on the events of the past few days. Christina gave her a sad look and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I know how much Four meant to you."

Although Christina didn't say much, what she did say was just right.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

Christina helped Tris stand up and the two walked to the caf, which was just opening. Only a few other people were seated at the tables, so Tris and Christina grabbed some food and sat across from each other at a table.

They ate in a comfortable silence, too tired and hungry to keep up a conversation, and they were finished shortly.

"It's only 7:30, we still have an hour before class starts, what do you want to do?" Christina asked Tris.

"Can we just go back to our room? I didn't spend a lot of time getting ready this morning and I think I forgot to brush my teeth."

The two laughed at Tris' statement and got up. As they were exiting the caf, they passed Four walking in. He stopped when he saw them, his eyes locked on Tris. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep that night, and Tris thought he might have been crying.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Four shook his head and walked into the caf.

"Well that was awkward." Christina said dryly. Tris shot her a look.

"Sorry, too soon?"

They reached their room and stepped inside. They went to their separate rooms and each finished getting ready for the day. When Tris exited the room, she saw Marlene and Shauna talking with Christina.

"Just tell us Christina, she's our friend too." Marlene said.

"I can't guys, it's not my place to say. If she wants to tell you then she will." Christina answered.

"Hey guys." Tris said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh my god, Tris, how long were you standing there for?" Shauna said nervously.

"Not long at all," Tris said sitting down, "and no, I don't want to talk about it."

That statement shut Shauna and Marlene up, and they were lost for words.

"Don't mind them Tris, they're just worried, we all are."

"I know Christina, and you guys are such good friends, but it's just not something I really want to share right now, maybe in a couple days or something, but not right now."

The girls accepted that, and they made their way back to the caf. The boys were sitting at their regular table and they waved them over.

Tris sat down next to Uriah, which also happened to be across from Four. She could feel his stare as Uriah put his arm around her, but she refused to return it.

"Are you not going to get anything to eat?" Uriah asked her.

"No, I was in here earlier with Christina so I already had breakfast." Tris explained.

"Why were you here so early?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night, it's no big deal, really."

Four's eyes were stuck on Tris as she spoke, knowing that he was the reason she had such a tough night.

As everyone ate breakfast, Tris kept to herself, choosing to listen to the conversations around her rather than join in.

"Alright we should probably get to class now."

Tris agreed and stood up, walking away by herself.

"Hey Tris wait up!" She heard Four yell from behind her. She let out a sigh but stopped walking for him to catch up.

"You do remember that we have first and second period together right?" He said once he was beside her.

"Yeah well I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to." Tris said back.

"Jesus Tris I'm not the one in the wrong here! You led me on, you made me think that you had feelings for me too! That's a little bitchy you have to admit." Four said.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me Four. You know, I actually did have feelings for you, believe it or not, but now? I can't believe I ever could have liked such an asshole like you."

They had gathered a small crowd now, so Tris leaned in close to Four's ear and whispered.

"You know, right now, you're no better than your father."

Four's face fell immediately after Tris said those words. He didn't answer her because he couldn't find any words to say to that. Tris turned and walked away from him, heading towards her locker.

She felt guilty for what she said, knowing that it was unfair of her to compare Four to his abusive father, but she knew she couldn't take it back. Even if she apologized to him, he wouldn't believe her, because if the thought had actually crossed her mind and came out of her mouth, then she must have believed it.

Tris had found her way to advanced functions and she sat at her seat in the front. She waited for Four to come in and sit next to her, but it never happened. She found herself glancing at the door constantly, checking to see if he would show up to class, but soon she was walking out of the class and making her way to English.

Four didn't show up to that class either, and Tris was starting to get really worried. She hoped that he wasn't out doing something doing stupid because of what she said to him, and it preoccupied her thoughts so she wasn't able to focus on what the teacher was saying.

When the bell rang, she shot up from her seat and ran to her locker before making a stop at Fours. She didn't see him there so she headed to her psychology class, sitting down by Christina and Zeke.

"Where's Four?" Zeke asked.

"I have no idea." Tris answered honestly. "He wasn't in first or second period and I'm really worried."

"I thought I saw you two leave the caf together this morning though?" Christina said.

"Yeah we did, but we sort of got into a fight and I said something to him that was totally out of line and it wasn't true and I haven't seen him since and I'm really worried that he's out doing something stupid because of me and if something bad happens to him I don't know what I'll do." Tris started to cry as she thought about the idea of something bad happening to Four.

"Hey Tris calm down, Four's a smart guy, he's not going to do anything to hurt himself or anyone else." Zeke reassured her. She calmed down, but she was still really worried, and it showed.

"What exactly did you say to Four?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, uh, that's not really important, you just need to know that it hit a soft spot and he took it hard."

"At lunch, why don't we go look for him, alright? I know a couple places that he usually goes when he needs to blow off some steam." Zeke offered, and Tris accepted.

When class was over, Tris and Zeke went to their lockers and dropped off their books before heading to his car.

"You don't think he's going to be on campus?" Tris asked as she got in. Zeke shook his head and pointed beside them.

"His cars gone."

The two got on the road and Zeke drove them around to a variety of places, including a diner, a gym, and a shooting range.

"We've been driving all lunch period Zeke, we're not going to find him, let's just head back to school."

"There's one more place I want to check, and then I promise we'll head back to school."

Zeke pulled into a parking lot and Tris looked up at the building.

"A bar? Why would he be here, he's underage he can't get a drink." Tris asked, confused.

"Dude, have you seen him? He looks like he's 25, he never gets carded."

They walked inside and looked around. It was a small bar, and it was fairly empty, considering it was lunch time. They saw a man slumped over at the bar, and Zeke sighed.

"Four, what are you doing?" Zeke asked as he approached. Four head slowly lifted up to look at Zeke, then at Tris, and he laughed. Zeke looked at Tris very confused.

"Four are you okay?" Tris asked, to which he laughed even harder.

"You said I'm no better than my father, so I decided fuck it, I'm already destined to be a bastard like he is, so why not start now? This is exactly who I'm supposed to be, just a drunk bastard." He chugged the rest of his drink and motioned for the bartender to get him another.

"Yeah, he's underage, so you don't want to do that." Zeke told the guy, who backed off. "Tris help me get him out of here."

Zeke threw a $50 bill on the counter and put Four's arm around his shoulder. Tris followed his lead and did the same on the other side. Together, they led Four out of the bar and into the backseat of Zeke's car.

"Tris get into the back with him and make sure he doesn't throw up all over my car."

Tris did as she was told and got into the back. She put her seatbelt in and instructed Four to lay down with his head in her lap. Zeke started the car and drove back to the school while Tris played with Four's hair in the back.

"Tris?" Four asked from her lap.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you really think I'm like my father?" He was so innocent in this moment. Despite the fact that he was very drunk, he looked so naïve and child-like as he looked up at her.

"God no Four, of course I don't I think that. I was just mad and it came out, but as soon as I said it I regretted it. You are so different from your father Four, you are an amazing guy. You are not a drunk bastard and you never will be. I'm so sorry I said that." Tris told him, and she meant every word.

"Thanks Tris." Four said quietly, before falling asleep.

Zeke pulled into the school parking lot and parked. He got out and helped Tris carry the semi-conscious Four from the car to their dorm. They laid him down on his bed, but as they got up to leave, Four reached out for Tris.

"No, Tris, stay." Four mumbled. Tris looked back at Zeke, who nodded his head.

"Alright." Tris lied down beside him in his bed and he hugged her arm like a child. With her free arm, she reached out and stroked his cheek, watching him as he fell asleep, before falling asleep herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tris woke up with an arm wrapped tightly around her. She tried to get out of the bed without waking Four up, and she was almost out of his grip when his hand reached out for hers.

"Where are you going?" He asked. With his free hand, he rubbed his temples. "God my head hurts."

"I'll go get you an aspirin and some water, you just stay here."

Four fell back on the bed and shut his eyes as Tris went to get what she needed. She left his bedroom and saw Zeke sitting on the couch. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Hey how's he feeling?" He asked.

"He's got a headache, which isn't surprising, but other than that he's good." Tris answered. "Do you guys have any aspirin?"

"Uh, yeah, I think I have some in my room, let me go find it." Zeke answered before leaving. Tris sat down on the couch as she waited. She checked her phone for the time and saw that school was over for the day. Sure enough, she heard the door to the room open and saw Will and Uriah walk in.

"Tris?" Uriah said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Tris was about to answer when Zeke came back out.

"Here Tris, I found some aspirin and a water bottle." Zeke handed them to Tris and looked at the two guys. "Oh hey there."

"Zeke, why is Tris here, and why weren't you guys in class? Also, where's Four? We haven't seen him all day." Uriah said.

"It's a long story," was all Zeke had to say. The group heard a door open and Four emerged from his room, stumbling and shielding his eyes from the light.

"Fuck man what happened to you?" Uriah said. Four glared at him as he sat down next to Tris on the couch. She handed him the aspirin and water, which he gladly took.

"He didn't exactly have the best morning." Zeke told them, and Uriah sighed.

"Was he drinking again?" He asked.

"Yeah he was, wait, how'd you know?" Tris asked.

"Well, number one, he looks very hungover right now, and number two, he used to do this whenever he got mad last year, which was a lot, but then he started going to the gym instead and we all thought he wouldn't go back to this." Uriah stated.

"Do you know why he wanted to drink today?" Will asked Zeke and Tris.

"Um, me and him kind of got into a fight this morning." Tris said sheepishly.

"What about? It must have been pretty bad for him to do this." Uriah motioned to Four as he laid on the couch.

"I just said something to him that hit a soft spot, I'd rather not repeat it." Tris told them.

"Guys, I was just being stupid, okay? I wasn't thinking about the consequences when I started drinking, I was just thinking about what she said. It was dumb, I know that." Four said, interrupting their conversation. "And Tris, what you said was true. Not necessarily the whole I'm just like my dad thing, but I was being a huge dick to you because you chose Uriah."

"Wait what? Chose me? What is he talking about?" Uriah stepped up. Tris opened her mouth to explain but Four beat her to it.

"I liked Tris, still do actually, and I kissed her a couple times, even though I knew that you had a thing for her, and she told me both times that she needed to think about it and she always ended up choosing you, and then I heard you guys in your room last night and when she left we got into a fight. Then this morning I called her a bitch for leading me on, which was totally uncalled for, and she compared me to my father, and here we are." Four spared the details but he got the point across.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" Uriah asked Tris.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it. It doesn't really matter, I chose you." Tris said back.

"It does matter Tris! Just tell me, did you have feelings for him?"

Tris looked down at the ground, which gave Uriah his answer.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

 _Yes._

"No, Uriah, I'm with you, I want to be with you." She stood up and reached for his hand, holding it tightly. "Uriah please, don't be mad at us."

"I'm not mad at you." Uriah said after a small pause. "I just need some time to think."

He dropped her hand and walked out of the room. Tris tried to call after him but no words left her mouth. She sat back down on the couch with a blank look on her face. Zeke sat beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"He'll come back Tris, don't worry. He really likes you, he's not going to throw that away."

Tris gave Zeke a small smile for trying to comfort her, but he could tell she was still upset.

"And Four, I will say that you are one stupid motherfucker, but you are like our brother okay? Uriah will get over this, and you two will go back to being friends."

Zeke, the idiot that he was, was surprisingly good at saying the right thing. His words to Four helped him feel a little less like a dick.

Will, who had been silently watching for the past few minutes, decided to speak up.

"Guys, it will all work out in the end. Uriah just needs some time to cool off and think everything through."

Tris stood up suddenly, grabbing the attention of the boys.

"I'm sorry, I just can't be here, I need to go."

She walked out of their room without a destination in mind. She debated on whether or not she should go looking for Uriah, but decided against it, choosing rather to give him his space and let him come back to her on his own.

She found herself back at her room, and she slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect.

"Is that her?" She heard Christina say from inside.

"I think so." Shauna answered back.

Tris walked into the room and flashed a small smile.

"Hey there." She said.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Christina immediately shouted.

"Just calm down guys, let me explain."

Tris sat down on the couch and Christina and Shauna sat beside her.

"Where's Marlene?" Tris asked.

"She got a text and left suddenly, she didn't say where she was going though." Shauna answered.

Tris didn't question further, partially because she didn't think the girls knew more than they were letting on, and she got into explaining her day. She started with the fight her and Four had the night before, then the fight they had that morning and finding him at the bar, and she finished with what had just happened with Uriah. While explaining what went on, she also revealed to Shauna her and Four's complicated relationship.

"Girl you've been here for like a week and you already got two hot boys after you! Get em girl yeah!" Shauna said excitedly. Christina hit her shoulder, laughing.

"Shauna you have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"Hey now, Zeke and Uriah are twins, so that means it's okay for me to say Uriah is hot, and like look at Four." Shauna defended herself.

"Honestly it's hard to have two guys like me, I feel like whatever I do one of them is going to get hurt." Tris said.

"That's not your fault Tris. You shouldn't have to worry about trying to keep everyone happy, you just need to keep yourself happy." Christina said sincerely.

"Well I don't think that'll be a problem anymore. I think Four realizes that I'm really with Uriah, and hopefully his feelings will go away." Tris didn't say out loud but she secretly hoped her feelings would go away too. Everything would be much less complicated if she could tell Four with complete certainty that she had no romantic feelings for him and that he needed to move on.

The girls talked about what was going on for a few more minutes when Tris' phone vibrated. She checked and saw that she had a text from Uriah.

 _Meet me at the football field?_

Tris replied, saying yes, and told the girls that she had to go. She made her way to the field and saw someone sitting on the bleachers. Assuming it was Uriah, she made her way to him and sat down.

"Hi Tris." Uriah started.

"Hi Uriah." She answered back. The two were silent for a moment, both not knowing what to say. Tris took a breath in, prepared to apologize to him, but he interrupted her.

"Tris I like you."

"Well I would hope so." Tris joked, trying to lighten the mood. Uriah shot her a look and she lost her smile.

"I like you, but I don't know if I can be with you."

His words rang in her ears and she stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm confused," was the only thing she could spit out.

"You should have told me about Four, you should have trusted me enough to tell me. I just feel like now I'll always be worried that you're hiding something from me, and that's not how a relationship should be." He refused to look Tris in the eyes and she could feel her heart break even more.

"Uriah you don't know how sorry I am for everything that happened. I was so stupid to keep it from you and I wish I could take everything back. But you have to understand that the past couple days have been extremely confusing for me. I just needed some time to wrap my head around everything, and I did that. And it's you, you're the one I want to be with, why can't you see that?" Tris was begging by the end and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"God Tris what do you do to me?" Uriah leaned in and gave her a hard kiss. She melted into his lips and smiled. When they pulled away from each other, they immediately wanted to be back.

"Look," Uriah started, "you hurt me, but I care about you too much to let you go. Can we start over? No more secrets though, okay?"

"No more secrets, I promise. You mean too much to me for me to lose you."

They leaned in to each other again, this time with a soft kiss. They pulled away and he stood up, grabbing her hand and helping her up as well. They walked back to their dorm buildings hand in hand, where they kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

Tris entered her room with a grin on her face. Christina noticed right away and immediately started to ask questions. This caught Marlene and Shauna's attention, and they too joined in on the questions.

Tris told them about her conversation with Uriah and that they were back on. Christina and Shauna told her they were happy everything worked out between them. Marlene said it too, but Tris could tell it was very half-hearted.

She knew that Marlene most likely still had feelings for Uriah, so she tried to steer away from the topic of him and onto something else.

"So Christina how are things with you and Will?" Tris knew that once Christina got on the topic of Will she could talk for hours, so this was the perfect distraction.

"They're really good, he's so sweet and kind and he treats me so well. He's always doing little things like getting me a coffee and holding my books, and I don't know, but I think I love him." Christina blushed, which was surprising for her because she rarely got embarrassed.

"Christina! Oh my god!" Shauna exclaimed. The two started gushing about their boyfriends and how amazing they were while Marlene and Tris simply listened.

"Wait," Marlene interrupted, "so have and Will done it yet?"

"Oh yeah." Christina said calmly. "He was actually my first last year at a party before we even started talking. But we do it like, all the time, it's great!" Christina had no problem talking about her sex life, and she went on to describe the details, which Tris shut out once she started talking about his dick.

"Tell me about it Christina, me and Zeke have such good sex! He is so big, and like, in the beginning it hurt so bad but now that I'm used to it, we could literally fuck for hours!"

"Shauna TMI! I do not want to hear about that!" Tris said, covering her ears.

"Oh come on, when you and Uriah have sex I want to hear all about it!" Shauna said.

"If, not when, Shauna."

"Zeke told me what happened between you two last night, trust me, it won't be long." Shauna said with a wink.

"Wait what happened between you two?" Marlene asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Tris started to deny it, but Shauna cut her off.

"She gave him a blow job in his room." Tris gave Shauna a look.

"What? It's no big deal, just a mouth on a dick, it's not like you two did it in the butt."

"Shauna!" Tris said, slapping her arm. The group laughed at her bluntness.

They talked for the rest of the night, until around 1 in the morning, when they all decided they better get some sleep. They retired to their separate bedrooms, and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days passed by quickly and Tris was happy. She had amazing friends who she was getting closer to every day, and they were treating her as if they all knew each other for years. She and Christina had gotten extremely close, and Tris was proud to call her her best friend. Shauna and Marlene were still great friends of Tris, but something just clicked with Christina that made their friendship different.

It had been a month a half since Tris arrived in Sacramento, and she and Uriah were still together. It was great at the start, but over time Uriah became distant. Tris didn't see him as often, and when they did get together, it was weird and awkward. She didn't know what had changed, whether it was her or him, or maybe both. She just wanted to go back to how they were when they first started dating.

She had to let go of Four in order for her and Uriah to be together, and right now she was wondering if that was really the right decision. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, and with her relationship going downhill, she didn't want to keep ignoring them. She knew that she had to talk to Uriah, to figure out once and for all if their relationship was worth fighting for.

She headed to his dorm to see if he was there. She approached his door and didn't bother knocking, knowing that the guys hated getting up to answer the door. There was no one sitting on the couch and there wasn't any noise coming from the rooms, so she wasn't sure if anyone was there, but she decided to check Uriah's room anyway, just in case.

"Hey Uriah are you-oh my god!"

Marlene quickly pulled away from Uriah and grabbed her shirt, holding it up in front of her.

"Oh my god Tris!" She said, standing up.

Tears spilled from Tris' eyes as she stared at the sight in front of her. She couldn't say anything as they both tried to deny it and say that it wasn't what it looked like. She simply ran out of the room.

Once she was in the hallway, she broke down. Memories of Al and Lauren seeped into her head and she found herself going back to her old self, the self she was before she came to California. The night that started it all flashed through her mind like a movie she couldn't turn off. She felt like she was back in Al's bedroom, hearing that he had been sleeping with her best friend.

She couldn't stop the thoughts from entering her mind and she couldn't control the tears running down her face. She heard Uriah yell her name as she walked down the hall, so she started running. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she didn't want to face him right now. She eventually found herself at the football field. Through her blurred vision, she could make out someone running laps around the field, but she couldn't see who. She sat down at the very top and let it all out. She could feel all the positive changes she had made to herself leave her body, and she felt like Beatrice again.

"Hey are you okay?" She heard a voice ask her. She looked up through her tears and saw someone standing there.

"Peter?" She asked. She wiped her eyes, not wanting to appear weak in front of him.

"Yeah it's me, is something wrong?" he asked again.

"Not to be rude but I don't really want to talk to you." Tris started to stand up but he placed an arm in front of her, stopping her from leaving.

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry, but you look like you need somebody to talk to and I'm actually a pretty good listener. You don't need to take me up on my offer, but it might be a good idea."

Tris didn't know if she should talk to him, considering their first encounter, but right now, with him standing in front of her, he seemed genuine with his offer. She slowly sat back down, and he sat next to her, leaving about a foot of space between them.

"So why are you crying? What got you so upset?" He started. Tris took a deep breath in.

"Uriah cheated on me."

"What? He did? Who was it with? How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I went by his dorm to talk to him. Our relationship had been going downhill so I wanted to know if it was even worth fighting for. When I went in his room, I saw him with Marlene."

Peter was quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in before he said anything.

"Wow. I can't believe he would do that. I can't believe Marlene would do that."

Tris nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"I knew that she still had some type of feelings for him when we first started dating, but I thought she moved on. Why wouldn't she tell me if she had a problem with our relationship? I just don't understand, I wish I could understand."

"You're probably not going to like this, but maybe in order to understand you have to talk to them about it. I know you probably don't want to see either of them, but it might help you move on."

As much as Tris didn't want to, she knew what Peter was saying was true. She would have to see both of them constantly and it would be better to know why they did what they did. Tris stood up quickly.

"Thank you Peter, but I need to go. I need to talk to them."

"Give me your phone." He said. Tris gave him a confused look, but handed it to him anyway. He started typing and handed it back to her.

"I put my number in your contacts, after you talk to them, if you need to talk to somebody, give me a call."

Tris nodded and gave him a small smile before walking away. She tried to collect her thoughts as she neared closer to Uriah's dorm room, but her mind was racing. She didn't know what to say to him, or if she could even talk to him without crying. However, as she entered the building, her sadness started to turn to anger. Her pent-up anger towards Al started to come out as anger towards Uriah and she was having trouble controlling it.

She was also angry at herself that she had let this happen again. What was so wrong with her that every guy she'd been with had cheated on her? Was she really that awful to be in a relationship with?

She kept telling herself everything that was wrong with her that would cause someone to want to cheat so by the time she arrived at the dorm room, she was fuming. She knocked hard on the door, too lazy to open it herself, and barged inside once somebody opened it.

"Where is he?" She said angrily towards whoever opened the door. "Where is Uriah?"

"He's in his room." Four answered. Tris started to walk but Four held her back. "Tris, I think it'd be a good idea for you to calm down before you go in there. You don't want to say something you'll regret later." Tris laughed at this.

"You know what Four, I don't really care what I say right now. There are a million awful things going through my head right now that I want to say to him and Marlene, and they deserve every single word." Four seemed a bit frightened by the girl in front of him, never having seen this side of her before. "Do you know what they did? Huh? Did you know that they've been getting it on?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes."

Tris was taken aback by this. "I'm sorry, you knew? And you didn't think to tell me? Are you fucking serious Four? How long, how long has it been going on?" Four didn't answer at first, which made Tris assume the worst. "Oh my god I'm going to kill Uriah, and then I'm going to kill you!"

"Tris please, calm down. I only found out three days ago, I swear. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but Uriah made me promise not to. He said that you two just weren't working anymore and that he was going to break up with you soon."

As Tris took in the words she was hearing, she didn't know what to feel. Obviously she knew that a break up was coming, she just wanted it to be clean, not like the mess that was going on now.

"Does anyone else know?"

Four shook his head. "Not that I know of, anyway."

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"I couldn't take seeing you when I knew that I was keeping something from you, especially something like this."

"God Four, you know what I went through last year, everyone knows, I just thought of all people you would be the one to understand just how much something like this would affect me."

With that, Tris left Four and made her way to Uriah's room. He was sitting on his bed with his earphones in and he looked like he had been crying. When he saw Tris, he quickly sat up straight and took his earphones out.

"Tris, I am so sorry," were the first words out of his mouth. Tris held up her hand, not wanting to hear the apologies.

"I know. I know that you wish I never saw that, but I also know that you don't regret what you did."

"How do you know that?" Uriah asked her.

"Four told me that he found you guys three days ago and that you told him you were going to break up with me soon. Now to me, that means that it was going on for some time and you wanted to break up with me for her." Uriah was quiet as Tris spoke her mind.

"Just tell me one thing: how long?" Uriah looked down, avoiding her eyes. "How long Uriah?"

"Three weeks."

Tris couldn't believe her ears. Three weeks ago was when the problems started showing up in their relationship.

"Why? Why wasn't I good enough for you?" A single tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"No Tris, god no, you were never not good enough for me. But I think we both know that we just weren't right for each other. I know that you still have feelings for Four, don't try to deny it, but I don't care. I don't make you happy. We don't make each other happy."

Uriah played the whole thing off so coolly that it almost made Tris mad. However, there was truth to his words. They didn't make each other happy anymore.

"You're right, I know you're right, but it still hurts. You mean a lot to me, and even if we aren't together, I don't want to lose you. I just think our feelings for each other have changed, and if Marlene is the person that makes you happy then I want you to be happy."

Tris had calmed down a lot since she first entered the room. As they had been talking, she realized that she wasn't mad at him. She no longer felt the way that she did at the beginning of the year, and she could tell it was the same for him.

"Wait, are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes I'm serious. We don't see each other romantically anymore, it happens, but I don't want to stop you from being with somebody."

Uriah gave her a hug. "Tris you're the best, I love you." Tris laughed.

"Honestly Uriah, I love you like a brother."

"And I love you like a sister."

Tris was glad that things went the way they did. Getting cheated on is hard, but for her, the hardest part was losing the person that had been such a big part of her life. At least she and Uriah could remain friends.

She bid him goodbye and exited his room. Four was still out there, sitting on the couch, and Tris told him that everything was good before leaving to go find Marlene. He smiled when he heard that, and it gave Tris a warm feeling inside.

She decided to check her room first, figuring it would likely be the place Marlene would be. She got there and opened the door to find Shauna and Christina comforting a crying Marlene on the couch. They all looked up as they heard the door open, and Marlene started crying harder when she saw Tris.

"Do you know what's wrong with her? She won't tell us and she's been crying for an hour."

"Yea, I do. I can tell you, but first I want to talk to Marlene, alone." When Tris said this, Shauna and Christina both stood up and went into Christina's room, leaving Marlene and Tris alone. Tris sat down on the couch beside Marlene and put her arm around the crying girl.

"Marlene, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I already talked to Uriah and I told him that if you made him happy, then he should go for it." Marlene snapped her head towards Tris as she heard this.

"What? Why would you say that, you should hate us, I hate us."

"I don't hate you. Things changed between me and Uriah, we don't feel that way anymore. I want him to be happy, and I want you to be happy. Can you just tell me how it started?"

"We have almost every class together, so we just started getting closer, and you know that we dated last year, and I guess the feelings just sort of came back, and it just sort of happened. We both knew it was wrong but it's hard to deny your body something its wanted for a long time."

Tris nodded her head at what Marlene said, and despite everything she told the two of them, she found herself getting upset. Instead of taking it out on Marlene, she simply excused herself and left the room. She didn't bother telling Shauna or Christina why Marlene was upset, she left that up to Christina. Instead, she pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Hey Peter, it's Tris. Can we get together?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tris was currently sitting on a bed in a small, dark room. Peter sat across from her and he was telling her about his old school.

"Yeah it was full of preppy kids, I hated it. They all did what they were told, they were so boring."

"Why did you leave?" Tris asked, curious.

"I was kicked out for fighting." Peter said calmly. "How about you? Why did you leave your old school?"

Although her close friends knew about what happened, Tris didn't want to reveal her secrets to Peter.

"I just went through some stuff and wanted a change of pace."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Tris knew this question was coming, but she didn't know how to answer it.

"Uh, I had a bad breakup with an old boyfriend." Technically this wasn't a lie.

"How bad?" Peter asked.

"He cheated on me with my best friend."

"Shit really? I'm sorry but you have bad taste in guys I mean, first this dude, then Uriah, you have some shitty luck."

"Yeah I know, and it sucks cause Uriah knew about it too, like he knew what happened with my ex, yet he chose to do the exact same thing." Peter looked at her.

"You know what you need to do? You need to go out and have some great rebound sex."

Tris laughed as what Peter said, and he laughed too.

"I'm just kidding, I mean, unless you wanted to actually do that."

Tris gave thought to Peter's idea and found herself smiling.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." Peter seemed a bit taken aback by this.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I think I know the perfect guy for it."

"Who?"

"Do you have anything to drink?" Tris asked, changing the subject.

"What kind of drink?"

"Vodka, rum, tequila, anything alcoholic really, I don't really have a preference."

Peter stood up and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of his room. He opened it and pulled out a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Are you sure you can handle some vodka?" He asked, handing her a shot glass.

"This isn't my first time." She answered, passing over the shot glass and instead grabbing the bottle out of his hand. She took a sip and smiled as the liquid burned her throat.

Soon enough, both her and Peter were drunk. All of her problems seemed to disappear as she felt herself get lighter.

Her and Peter were laughing more, smiling more, and touching more. There was music playing off of Peter's phone, and Tris suddenly jumped from the bed, almost falling over in the process.

"Oh my god I love this song! Dance with me?"

She didn't wait for Peter's response, pulling him up from his seat immediately. She spun herself under his arm once and let go, dancing on her own. Peter laughed and started moving.

To any sober person, the sight of the two dancing would be considered crazy, but to them, they were too out of it to care.

Tris managed to get her arms wrapped around Peter's neck and he pulled her close, swaying with her to the music. Tris didn't know why, whether it was drinks or the music or the close proximity, but she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. So she did.

Their lips met and at first, Peter didn't react, but then he pulled away.

"Tris what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? You said earlier that I should find a guy to get over Uriah, and oh look, you're a guy." Tris took her arms off of Peter and stepped back.

"I didn't mean me! Look Tris, yes, you're hot, but if I ever did anything with you I'd have to answer to the foursome," Tris gave him a confused look. "Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four. Ever since you became associated with them, every guy has been afraid to even look at you. Yes, you were dating Uriah, but everyone knows that Four's basically in love with you. And everyone's afraid of Four, so no one wants to risk taking a chance with you, including me."

As Tris took in Peter's words, she sat down on the bed. She didn't realize just how much her choice of friends affected how everyone else saw her. She knew they were popular , but she didn't think that everyone was afraid of them.

"Why is everyone so afraid of the guys?"

"Well for starters, they're all jacked and could beat everyone's asses in a heartbeat. And after previous incidents, the guys at this school know not to go for their girls."

"What sort of previous incidents are you talking about?" Tris asked, curious what Peter knew.

"Let's just say it got ugly." He answered, avoiding the truth.

At this point, Tris had sobered up a fair bit, and she stood up.

"Well, if you're the going to be the guy then I need to go find one. See you later Peter."

Tris didn't listen to Peter's response as she left his room. She checked her phone for the time once she was in the hallway and saw that it was 8:45, so she decided to head back to her dorm.

She was climbing down the stairs when she saw Four coming up towards her.

"Four hey!" she called out to him. He looked up from his phone and smiled at her.

"Hey Tris, how are you doing?" Tris rolled her eyes, of course he was asking her how she was.

"I'm doing as well as I can for someone who just got cheated on." She answered sarcastically.

"Okay yeah that was a stupid question." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Right now all I want to do is party." Tris admitted.

"Well, I think I can help you with that." Four said, pulling out his phone. He typed a quick text before returning his attention back to Tris.

"What'd you just do?" Tris asked with a small smile.

"I got you your party." He motioned for her to follow him, and she did. He led her back up the stairs and to his room. Thankfully, Uriah wasn't there, so Tris didn't have to face him. As Four went to his room to change his clothes, Tris asked the question on her mind.

"So how exactly did you get me my party?"

"I just texted Zeke to throw one at his house, it's no big deal, he's been wanting to have one for a while." Four replied from his room.

"I'm gonna assume you'll drive me right? Cause if you didn't that'd be a very dick move."

Four laughed from his room and came out wearing jeans and a flannel. "Yes I'll drive you, let me just grab my drinks and backpack and then we can head to your room."

He walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed a couple of beers and a bottle of vodka, putting them into a black backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

The two made their way to Tris' dorm where she got changed. Christina texted her on their way over, saying that her, Shauna, and Marlene already left for Zeke's, so the room was empty.

Tris changed quickly into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a flannel. She came out of the room and Four looked at her outfit, laughing.

"Omg Tris we're twinning!" he said in a high pitched voice. Tris laughed.

"Sorry I didn't even realize, I can change if you want."

"No it's fine, you look good, now let's get going, Zeke's probably wondering where we are."

Tris couldn't help but blush when Four said she looked good. She didn't say anything about it though, she just followed him out to his car.

The ride to Zeke's house was short, maybe about 10 minutes, and when they got there, the party was already pretty big.

Tris got out of the car and told Four she was going to find the girls. She made her way into the house, which was more of a mansion and spotted Christina almost immediately.

"Tris you came!" She shouted at Tris.

"Yeah I did! This is sort of my party in a way, actually."

"What do you mean?" Christina asked.

"I was talking to Four and I said I just really wanted to party, so he texted Zeke, and here we are."

The two girls chatted for a little bit until Christina brought up Uriah.

"You know what, I just really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Her tone was annoyed, and Christina could tell.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit a nerve, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." She defended.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink." Tris said, walking away.

She wished people would stop asking her how she was doing because truthfully, she wasn't sure herself. A part of her was hurt that Uriah and Marlene would do something so similar to Al and Lauren, even when they knew about they did. However, there was a part of her that was relieved that she was out of the relationship.

It had been hard for her to deny her true feelings towards Four for almost two months. When she tried to push them down, they just came back, stronger than ever. She tried to convince herself that she could be happy with Uriah, but every time she saw Four, she wondered what they could have been.

Now that she was single again, maybe there was a chance for them.

She spotted him sitting on a couch across the room and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to talk to him. She walked slowly towards him, but stopped when she saw a girl sit on his lap. He smiled when he looked at her and Tris felt her heart sink.

She had lost her chance.

"Tris come over here!" Four shouted at her. She replaced the frown she was sporting with a fake smile and walked over to Four and the girl.

"Hey Four." She said.

"I want you to meet Nita. She's been one of my close friends since we were little."

The girl sitting on his lap, Nita, gave her a big smile.

"Hi Tris! Four's told me a lot about you." Four hit her arm. "He says you're one of his best friends."

Best friend, that's all Four thought of her as. She faked a smile and laughed.

"Once you carry someone out of a bar I think you're relationship changes." Tris said. "Anyways Four, I was just wondering if I could have some of your vodka?"

Four reached beside him and grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah for sure, do you need me to pour you some?" He pulled the bottle out of his bag and Tris took it from his hands.

"No, I prefer to drink from the bottle." She said before walking away. Her slight buzz that she had had when she was with Peter was gone, so she took a big drink. Then she took another one, then some more. After 15 minutes, she was drunk.

She danced to the music by herself, not caring that people were watching. She was stumbling around and her head was pounding, but she continued to drink. Her friends kept trying to take the bottle from her, but she just ran away.

She needed the alcohol to distract her from her problems. She needed to find somebody to distract her from her problems too.

She looked around the room, trying to find a cute boy. Her attention focused on a tall, black haired guy. He was sitting on a couch by himself looking at his phone, and with everything Tris had been drinking, she had no problem approaching him.

"Hi I'm Tris." She said as she sat down next to him. He turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Hi Tris, I'm Matthew."

He held out his hand and Tris shook it.

"So, are you having a good time?" Tris asked.

"I don't usually go to parties so I don't know yet." He laughed, embarrassed. Tris took this as her chance to make a move.

"Well, if you wanted, I bet I could make sure you have a good time." She moved closer to him and put her hand on his thigh.

"I bet you can." Matthew said, grabbing her hand and standing up. "What are we waiting for?"

He led her upstairs and into a bedroom. By the looks of it, it appeared to be either Zeke or Uriah's, but Tris barely paid any attention. She was more focused on the lips on hers and closing the little space between them.

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, connecting their lips once again. He flipped them over so she was underneath and took his shirt off quickly. Tris took this opportunity to take her shirt off as well, and their bodies quickly reconnected.

Matthew just started to unbutton his pants when the door opened. Tris grabbed the blankets on the bed to cover her and Matthew was so shocked he fell onto the floor.

"Tris what the hell are you doing?" Zeke shouted over the noise of the party downstairs.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we were doing, now can you please get the fuck out? We're busy." Matthew said while he stood up.

"I think you need to get the fuck out of my room and leave Tris alone." Zeke said in a threatening tone. Matthew nodded his head, grabbed his shirt, and ran out of the room without saying a word to Tris.

"Zeke what the fuck?" Tris yelled.

"Tris what are you doing with yourself? Do you really think it was a good idea to hook up with that guy?" Zeke asked, sitting down on the bed. He handed Tris her shirt and she put it on, blushing.

"I don't see why it matters, it's my life not yours."

"Tris, you're basically my sister, and I don't like seeing you do stupid stuff just because you have some problems. Look, I know that Uriah is an idiot, and I've already given him a very long talk telling him how stupid is, but you shouldn't let him have such an effect on you. You're turning back into party Tris, and that wasn't a good part of your life."

Tris knew that what Zeke was saying was true, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that she was turning into that girl again. Al had truly messed her up, but she thought she was strong enough to change herself.

"Tris no please don't cry, I didn't mean to offend you." Zeke said with a worried voice. Tris hadn't realized that she had started to cry, and she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry Zeke, it's just a lot. First Uriah and Marlene, and then Four, I just wanted to forgot about all of my problems."

"What do you mean Four? What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass?" Zeke said protectively.

"I thought that with Uriah and I being over that Four and I could start something, but I saw him with that Nita chick, so clearly he doesn't feel the same anymore."

"Tris are you serious? Four is in love with you, he has been since you two first met. Nita and him are just friends, they tried dating once and both agreed that they were better off as friends. Believe me, you're the only girl on his mind."

Zeke's words made Tris feel much better and she thanked him.

"Sorry Zeke, but I think I have someone I need to talk to."


End file.
